Unhealed Wounds
by Abnoba
Summary: Aritmis Is a ghost, but not any ghost! She's related to Dumbledore...Sirius is helping her with a problem, Dumbledore thinks its his fault she died...the way she died could affect more than just herself and Dumbledore, try all the muraders....(angst-y)
1. Unhealed Wounds, Transformation

Athour note: Okay i know there are about 50 million grammer,punctuation and spelling mistakes so PLEASE excuse them and read the story tell me wht you think of the story so far ^^  
James rolled over in his bed, he slowly peeked out from under his blankets he looked over to   
where his alarm clock , 7:23 it read. he yawned and got out of bed he glanced over where sirius had been sleeping in the other end of the room. Sirius wasn't there. James, who is not a morning person, looked out his window. The light from outside danced on the floor. James walked over to the window he saw Sirius sitting on the bench on the balcony, he had his cloak draped over him. James realized something was wrong, Sirius wore the same sad worried expresion when he found out that his mother and father where killed, by a werewolf , while he was at hogwarts, Sirius was still friends with Remus anyway. James walked out on to the balcony,   
  
"Did something happen?" asked james leaning over the railing. Sirius didn't look at him, but insted started into space.   
  
"Remus turned into a werewolf," said Sirius   
  
"So? it's not like Dumboldore wouldn't get him into the shriking shak in time." said james acting as if it were just a little thing.  
  
"Dumboldore didn't get him in the shriking shack in time... he turned into a werewolf in front of everyone at diagion alley." Sirius said slowly the words barely making it out of his mouth.  
  
James stumbled backwards "Was anyone hurt?" he asked quickly.  
  
Sirius looked into James worried eyes then back into space "yes, two people, everyone else had a memory wipe" said Sirius Talking very low.  
A lump devopled in his throt.  
  
James sat down next to Sirius, speechless, Sirius broke the silence, "Dumboldore sent be and ergent owl" he passed a piece of dirty,bloody parchment.  
  
It read :  
TO SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER  
James and Sirius Remus turned into a werewolf in diagone alley,   
two people where hurt not badly, i made sure everyone had a mind wipe  
(even Remus)Please come to diagone alley right away to watch Remus  
, your his friends, he trusts you don't tell him any thing that happened  
, he will think he's to dangores and try something awful, please come quickly!  
  
~Dumboldore, head master of hogwarts  
James put the parchment down on the bench,   
  
"we should get going" James said slowly  
  
The door on to the belcony opened James' mother came out with a tray of juice and toast,   
  
"You didn't come down for breakfest!" she said as if it was the worse thing in the world.  
  
Sirius conseled the letter under his robe.  
"Mum," said James suddenly Mrs.Potter bent down and put the tray on the little tabe outside, then took a seat in on of the chairs.  
  
"Yes,dear?" she asked.  
  
"Can Me and Sir-" james was interupted by his mother.  
  
"Sirius and I dear not Me and Sirius." she said smiling.  
  
"Yes,Yes , can Sirius and I go to diagone alley so we can get all our supplies and see other people from hogwarts?" Asked James correcting himself  
  
"well... i guess so...Why not? i asked" She said with a giggle. Sirius stood up , "we had better get ready than" he said  
  
"Good idea i'll get the flew powder." she said leaving the blacony.  
  
"Don't tell a soul about the letter" said Sirius  
  
"i won't so don't worry 'bout it" said james getting up  
  
They both went back into the room the lived in, and started to get packed to go to diagone alley.  
~*~  
  
About 10 minutes later they were ready.  
  
"Have fun" said James' mother  
  
"uhhh...we will,mum, bye!" said james and steped into the fire place "Diagone Alley!" James said loudly  
  
"We'll see you later" said Sirius and followed James  
  
After they had found each other they went to find Remus and Dumboldore, They found them at the inn.  
  
"hello remus" said James and Sirius  
  
"why hello, i didn't know you were coming today!" said remus in surprise  
Dumboldore beckoned sirius and James over to him farther away.  
  
"we'll be right back" said James. Both him and Sirius went over to dumboldore.  
  
"He doesn't know what happened, i want him not to, understand?" Said Dumboldore, but something was different in his voice it sounded almost as if something inside him wanted to jst cry and cry, he saounded very up set James and Sirius saw this and told themselves he must have a sore throt.  
  
"We understand" said Sirius and James nodded in agreement.  
Dumboldore told them to stay at the inn untill they leave for hogwarts and then left quickly.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Remus.  
  
"ummm.....uhhhh....." said james  
  
"He was telling us not to break,kill,blow up, sink, explode or anything else at the castle" said Sirius lying quickly.  
  
"Oh, and thinks we will listen?" said Remus starting to laugh.  
  
The three off them laugh and talked untill about 11:00 when they thought it was a good time to turn in.  
  
"Well I'll see you all in the morning." said Remus yawning.  
  
"Yes have a pelsent sleep" said James 


	2. Unhealed Wounds, The Dream

Sirius closed his eyes and drifted to a sleep,he say something in his dream... a girl...a young girl about 13 or 14 she was at hogwarts a hall running....bloody streaming from her arms and legs..which slowly covered the floor.  
Something was following her a dog? a wolf? No. A werewolf. Sirius watched the girl run he tried to move but he felt like he was frozen to the ground  
"WATCH OUT!" Sirius yelled  
The Girl was still running she was slowing down she had lost so much blood, it covered the tiled floor.   
She colapsed on the floor.  
"Is she still alive?" thought Sirius  
"yes she is she's breathing" he thought again  
The werewolf was runningthen he saw something, something purple, it was dumboldore. Sirius shut his eyes  
"this can't be real" he thought "come on WAKE UP!"  
Sirius Screamed a loud low scream.  
"Sirius Sirius!" said Remus "Wake up your screaming!"  
Sirius sat up, cold sweat dripped from his eye brow.  
Sirius stood up and walked to the bathroom, he got a wet papertowel and wiped off his face his head facing down tword the sink.  
Once he was done he looked up, and in the mirrior was something behind him a girl, The girl, from his dreams.  
Sirius truned around quickly to look, but she was gone, disapered.  
Sirius was getting very scared, he didn't know what todo, so he did something no one would think of. He gave himself a swirly, yes right in the toilet.  
Remus saw him and thought he was trying to drownhimself so pulled him out and started to yell at him the commiting suicude was bad, very bad.  
"I wasn't commiting suicide! i was giving myself a swrily!!" Yelled Sirius.  
James gave sirius a towel.  
"Come on lets just go back to bed, it's late" Said James and walked back to his bed and went to sleep, Remus follow.   
Slowly Sirius gathered himself together, tHen he went back to bed, no nightmares, no girl, no werewolf, no Dumboldore.  
A nice,peaceful, sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius woke up, early, Hearing the girls Cries over and over again, Seeing Duboldore running after the werewolf,Sirius then relized that dumboldore had been crying.  
  
Why had he been crying? Sirius didn't know. He heard something a little voice singing something, a sad song, it went something like this :  
  
I'm sad because i left  
your sad because i'm gone  
But i will see you again  
And i can rest in peace once again  
please let me rest, rest in peace, once again  
  
Sirius looked over to where the voice was coming from it was above him, it was the girl, she looked like a ghost but not a ghost.   
The girl looked down and saw that Sirius was Staring at her she floated down, and sat next to him,   
"You had the dream?" She asked  
Sirius didn't say anything  
"The dream of me... l you want to help me ease my grandfathers pain so l feel like I can rest in peace" she said  
Sirius turned to her.   
"D-did that really happen to you?" he asked sounding a little shocked  
She looked at the ground   
"Yes,I was killed,7 years ago. i never thought there would be away to ease my grandfathers pain...he blames himeself that I died" She said  
"Whats your name?" asked Sirius trying to get off the subject of death  
"Artimis, Aritmis Dumboldore" She said  
"Dumboldore?" said Sirius in surpise  
"Yes, He's my grandfather,my parents where killed, dumboldore is really sad because he still thinks he should have been faster,thats why he's so sad." Artimis Said  
"Whats your name?" she said adding a little happiness to her voice.  
"Sirius, Sirius Black" Said Sirius  
"Do you know why i asked you to help me?"  
Sirius shook his head. "No i don't"  
"Because you had something dreadfull happen to you, and you are still in pain." She said and toched his heart " i can feel the pain of know your parents are dead, killed,murdered by a werewolf,you,Sirius screaming anger surging through you." She heard Remus roll over.  
"H-how d'you know all of that about me?" said Sirius quickliy  
"I have my ways Remus is going to wake up soon I'll see you later." she said and disappered into the morning fog. 


	3. Unhealed Wounds, The Truth

Sirius poked at his eggs and toast which lay on a chiped plate.   
"Is something wrong Sirius?" Asked James while he swollwed a piece of toast.  
  
Sirius looked up,"Huh? oh, nothing real..." He looked out the window, wondering whe Artimis would return.  
Sirius picked up his cug of orange juice and started to drink from itwhen he saw something...in his cup,Artimis's reflection.  
Sirius spun around,no one was there.  
  
"Somethings wrong, I can tell Sirius." Said Remus staring at Sirius.  
  
"Fine, you want to know?" Asked Sirius.  
Both of Them nodded.  
  
"I...I had a nightmare last night..." Sirius paused and looked around.  
  
"So? we already knew that." Said James taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
"It was a..odd dream...sort of scared me." said Sirius glancing at Remus.  
  
"What happened in your 'scary' nightmare" Said James Starting to laugh.  
  
"Well...losts of things happened, i guess i sorta forgot what happened in it" Said Sirius lying the worst lie he thought he had ever made.  
  
"Oh,well if it helps I'll get a night light for you so you won't have anymore nightmares" Said James and Started to roll on the floor with laughter, Remus chuckled quietly to himelf.  
"i'm going to go get my supplies, i'll be back later" Said Sirius, and walked out his cloak wiping behind him.  
  
"Why I never thought a stupied git like you would be here" Said a voice more than reconized by Sirius  
  
"Severus, I don't need your big mouth always calling me a git seeing I never did anything to you why should you call me names?" said Sirius not even turning around  
  
"I heard you had a nightmare, do you want me to go get mommy? oh wait she's dead. how about daddy? oh never mind he's dead too!"Said Severus bursting out in laughter  
That was it, that made Sirius snap. Sirius Spun around and punched him,blood streamed from Severus' nose   
"Don't you ever insult me nor my friends AGAIN!" he yelled and that was that he walked of to get his books and a new robe his old one had been riped by something and was also to short.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Yelled a voice, a Teacher, Flunders, Sirius' worst teacher.  
Sirius froze, and slowly turned around.  
  
"I saw you hit Severus Snape! don't think I'm blind! I want you to apoligize to him this instant!" yelled Professer Flunders.  
He had a high pitch voice it sounded like nails on a chalk board, he was one of the teachers from Slytherin,most people got th creeps from him, thats why no one liked him, he was short, going bald with short whiteish grayish hair which curled around his ears. He also was looked kind of like a pug, the smashed face part, he was the potions teacher.  
  
"Why should i apoligize? he called me a git! and him teasing me , i think he should be the one to apoligize!" Yelled Sirius back to Proffesser Flunders. That was the first time anyone had stood up to Flunders NO ONE before had done it, but Sirius was mad enough, so he did it.  
  
Artimis' ghost was floating nearby,she was invisable so no one could see her, she floated down low to see what was happening. Flunders had turns a bright red and was yelling, suddenly the short stocky man was changing sirius, to do what? Attack. artimis saw this and put herself infront of Flunders,so he hit her.  
It hurt. He might have been short but he was strong. That was how Artimis wasn't a ghost she could be touched and hurt. She screamed out in pain.  
Flunders was surprised by this so was Sirius. Flunders fell to the ground as artimis cover fell off. She was Alright but worried, flunders knew her.  
  
"YOU!" he yelled in shock "YOUR DEAD!!!"  
  
Artimis sat there. "Why do you attack Sirius?" She asked  
  
"He punched Severus! thats why, but you where killed 7 years ago!" Flunders started to back away.  
  
"Yes, but your not suppoed to know that." she said glaring at him. "Sirius are you alright?"  
Sirius nodded as small crowd had been gathered.  
  
Artimis looked around she saw something purple. "Grandpa... I'll be back later Sirius" she said a disapered in thin air.  
  
"Whats going on?" Asked Dumboldore   
  
"Artimis, she was here... I saw her!" said Flunders  
  
"Flunders it was just you and me what are toy talking about, you kept on telling me to apoligize to snape so i tricked you with one of my tricks." Said Sirius hoping they would buy it. They did. Hook, line, and sinker.  
  
When dumboldore and the techers left Sirius did a mind-wipeon the crowd and on Flunders.  
  
"Sirius?" It was Dumboldore.  
Sirius turned around, he was tierd and wanted to go back to the inn. "Yes?" he said   
  
"W-was there a girl? Brown Hair? Tall? Young? Dead?" The last word came out in a tremble, barly able to talk, dumboldore said everyword slowly in a sad voice  
  
"No. There was no girl, I think Flunders just needs his eyes checked." Said Sirius as if it where nothing.  
  
"Alright then, I'll let you go to bed then so you will be able to get your supplies tommrow" Said Dumboldore and with a quick, fake smile he turned and left. 


	4. Unhealed Wounds, Feelings

Sirius laided down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why had she done that? Sirius wondered. Never mind that it's late I need to go to bed  
Sirius yawned and went to sleep.  
She lie there in a bed, sleeping. Then the werewolf came and slashed her, blood every where. She escaped and ran as far and as long as she could.  
'Wait what that? a loose board under her bed?' thought Sirius  
'Why do i keep having all these nightmares of her?"  
She was running, but he could hear voices.  
No! don't take her! take me! take me insted!  
It was Dumboldore.   
A scream,Artimis falls to the ground the werewolf not far behind   
'Avada Kedavra' a spell...dumboldore.... the worst spell anyone could cast upon anything. the werewolf is dead,  
dumboldore running "Artimis? Artimis hang on!" yelled dumboldore to Artimis 'she dead dumboldore like my mum and dad. Gone. Forever.'   
Sirius said but Dumboldore couldn't hear  
Artimis' blood covered dumboldore and the floor. The werewolf lies there dead, compltely dead.  
'I don't want this dream any more come on wake up!'   
Sirius woke up sweat and scared. He didn't want anymore of these dreams. These nightmares, they where tourtreing him. Being a soon-to-be-5th-year having   
nightmares was the worst this that could happen to anyone thats going to be a 5th year.  
Sirius got out of bed and got into the shower. He stood in the shower the cold water hitting him like dagers.  
" You do know your going to get a cold if you only have cold shower."   
"Gah! Artmis? how did you get in here?" said Sirius in a low voice.  
"Don't worry, i'm not looking. you had another nightmare though i see." She said as she sat down on the floor.  
"Yes thats true" Said Sirius pulling the curtian all the way closed.  
"I'll leave if you want me too" Said Artimis getting up.  
"uhh....yeah, i'd like that..." Said Sirius  
"I'll be outside" she said and left the room.  
Sirius finished his shower and went out of the room.  
Artimis was floating above the beds in circles singing a song not the same song a different one, but it was still sad it went sort of like this:  
I'm sorry I have left.  
but I will see you again  
please do not cry for me  
I will see you later sooner than you think  
please do not cry because i'm gone be happy.  
Sirius cleared his throat.  
"Oh I see your done" Artimis said and floated down from the ceiling.  
"I have a question for you..." Said Sirius  
"Yes? what is it?" Artimis asked  
"Why did you go infront of me when Flunders was going to attack me?"   
Artimis didn't say anything. It was a uncomfotable scilence Artimis finally broke the scilence.  
"Because...I didn't want you to be hurt...." she broke off.  
"Why is that?" Said Sirius  
"Because i need you to help me!" Said Artimis  
"Uh-huh" Said Sirius  
"Anyways I need you to help me you know how hard it was to hear your mum and dad where killed right?, but think of having to watch it.   
Thats wht my grandpa saw, he's still upset, and i don't want him to be. please help me..." she said, She had strated to cry.  
Sirius was surprised by this,he took his towel which was still in his hand and wiped off her tears.  
"It's okay, I'll help you." he said "I know how it feels for Dumboldore."  
Artimis hugged Sirius " Thank you" She wispered and with that she disappered. 


	5. Unhealed Wounds, Suspicions

Sirius Lied down on his bed. Thinking.   
How am I s'pose to do this? How does Artimis want me to tell Dumboldore? I'll ask her next time I see her.  
Sirius Fell asleep. Thinking,Not about Artimis or how to tell Dumboldore. He was thinking about his Parents. Both of them where dead.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"M-mum?" Sirius could hear his mother, or what he thought was his mother.  
  
"No, it's Artimis."  
  
"O-oh" said Sirius  
  
"You do know your asleep right?" Asked Artimis while she yawned alittle.  
  
" I am? Well am I talking out loud?"  
  
"No your..well...I guess you could say 'Think-talking' " Said Artimis Laughing alittle  
  
"Oh, what time is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"About 3:30 A.M.,But I didn't come here to talk about the time..." Her voice weakened " I came here to talk about my Grandfather,   
open your eyes" She said with the same voice  
Sirius opened his eyes and saw he was at the inn, on his bed. Next to him was Artimis. She was crying.  
  
" Don't take this offensivly but..." Sirius Paused " Do you ever not cry?"   
She smiled ,a little smile, but at least a smile.  
  
"Yes, sometimes but I'm worried, I'm still here but only by my grandfathers pain, and it doesn't only hurt him...it hurts me..."She shook  
so her long brownish redish hair would cover her tear stained eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to start to be sad... because of your parents..." She Broke off.  
  
"It's not your fault, I think about them all the time...I always wondered if I had been with them if I would be..I dunno, happier?" Sirius broke off.  
  
Artimis looked in his face. A single tear rolled down his face.  
Artimis took her hand and wiped it away.  
  
"Don't cry, I know your parents miss you very much and they want you to be happy. So atleast try to be happy, For them." She said Smiling.   
Artimis wiped away her tears.  
  
"What are you worried about?"said Sirius clearing his throat.  
  
"The only way i'm in this world is by my grandfathers pain,when Flunders said he saw me, and Dumboldore heard,some pain had left, but,   
if anymore pain leaves I will be gone. Forever. That is why I want to see him and tell him I love him... and that it's not his fault that I'm dead." Artimis looked over   
at Sirius to see his expresion, there wasn't one, She started at his blank face for a minute.  
  
"Maybe I should explain alittle, see, My mum and dad are...Death Eaters...So my grandfather has taken care of me for my whole life, we arn't related by blood,   
He's only my mum's father by adoption,But to me he is the only relitive I have..., I don't want him to feel guilty." She stoped.  
  
"S-so the only way you in this world is by your grandfathers pain?" asked Sirius stuttering.  
  
"Yes, horrible isn't it?" She said looking up at the ceiling. "I want to see him but I need you to help, You need to get into hogwarts, I can't There's a spell now so   
no new ghosts enter, Thats where you come in-"Sirius interupted her   
  
"I thought you wheren't a ghost?" said Sirius confused.  
  
"Well, See I'm a soul, and a ghost,even I don't get how it works" she said " As i was saying, Thats where you come in, You have to help me get on the train and   
into the castle." She explained  
  
Sirius' head was spining.  
  
"Okay, Can't we do it here in diogone alley?" Asked Sirius thinking it would be easier.  
  
"No, The only way I can go to Hevean or Hell is if I'm at Hogwarts, The place where I was killed."She explained "Don't you ever read the text books?" She asked  
  
"Erm...Sometimes" Said Sirius  
Artimis let out a little giggle. James rolled over, Which startled Artimis, but James just snored somemore.  
  
"Do you think you can help me?" Asked Artimis  
  
"Yeah, proably, but how am I going to get you on the train?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Your friend over there has and invisability cloak." She answered.  
  
"You searched through our stuff?!" Hissed Sirius.  
  
"Well, I call it Browsing." said Artimis,grining.  
Sirius,Sighed.  
  
"Well still, what use is an invisability cloak? you can be invisable by yourself" Pointied out Sirius  
Artimis shook her head   
  
"When you enter the train or Hogwarts any abilty to be invisable is taken away, only invisability cloaks can make you invisable after that, Thats how the cloak is  
useful."She said Smiling.  
  
"Great how am I going to get that thing away from James? It's his most prized Possesion!" said Sirius with a worried tone of voice.  
  
Artimis pulled a silverly cloth from her side.  
  
"H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" said Sirius, loudly.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh...." Artimis said putting her hand over his mouth. "not so loud, I got it out of his trunk of course!"  
  
Sirius looked amazed. " Then whats he sleeping with, eh?"   
  
"his blanket, now-"   
  
Remus sat up. Artimis disappered, and hissed into Sirius' ear, " What's he doing up?, lie down, Quick!"   
  
Sirius shrugged then quitly lied down.  
  
"Eh? is some one there?" Asked Remus in a sleepy voice  
  
"Eep!" Said Artimis in a hiss.  
  
"Eh! there it is again!" Said Remus standing up " Who's there?"  
  
Sirius gulped.   
  
" *cough cough* " Said Sirius and sat up. "What are you doing up Remus?"  
  
" Thought I heard something... must of been you" Said Remus Staring into the darkness.  
  
"Well i'm going to go and get a drink of water" said Sirius and grabed Whatever part of artimis he could. He draged her out of the room .  
Remus looked at him with an odd expresion the went back to bed suspecting nothing.  
  
When outside the room Artimis appered in his hand, he had grabed her by her arm and she was bleeding.  
  
"Eh? how did you get that?" Asked Sirius.  
Artimis rubed her arm covering her hand with blood, then she touched Sirius face with her bloody hand.  
  
"This is how I died." She said quietly.  
  
Sirius was surprised by this, He touched her hand which was still on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, that you had to die such an awful death." said Sirius looking down at her.  
  
She smiled alittle as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
The door next to the room sirius was staying in opened Artimis covered Sirius up with the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Stay Quiet" She hissed into his ear.  
Some one came out of the door.  
Proffesser Grondiner, He was the care of magical creaters teacher, missing three fingers and his right leg. He was a tall skinny man looked kind of like a very   
tall very starved basketball player. He had long blonde hair wich looked white. He mumbled and walked away from Artimis and Sirius.  
  
"Geez, THis place is crawling with teachers!" Hissed Artimis again.  
  
She took off the cloak that was over Sirius just a few seconds ago.  
  
"Come on lets go back into the room I think Remus is asleep" Said Sirius  
They both walked in and st on Sirius' bed. Artimis leaned back aginsit the head of bed.  
  
They talk for a long time about how they where going to get Artimis into the castle.  
  
About 2 hours into the conversation, they both feel asleep. 


	6. Unhealed Wounds, The Plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, So what I put up Chapter 6! but i still need reviews or my friend (bess) won't read this!gah! I need ten bess if your read ing this you had better be happy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius woke up about 7:30, Artimis was sleeping peacefully next tohim with the invisability cloak as a blanket. She had her head aginst his sholder.  
Good, remus and James are still asleep. I have to get Artimis out of here.  
Sirius tapped Artimis' bloody hand.  
  
"Wake up, you fell asleep." Said Sirius Smiling  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just was so sleepy." Said Artimis in a tierd voice.  
  
"You had better get going before Remus and James wake up." Said sirius loooking into her face  
  
"Yes, I should get going, Go to the book store at 12:00, okay? i'll be there have dumboldore follow you." She said quietly  
  
"How?" Asked Sirius  
Artimis Dug in her pocket and took out a ribbion, it was a light blue and it sparkled in the morning sun.  
Artimis tied it to Sirius' wrist.  
  
"With this he will follow you" Said Artimis looking straight up into his eyes  
  
"Why will he follow me bacause of this? It's just a ribbion." Said Sirius Staring right back into Artimis' eyes  
Artimis looked away.  
  
"It was what my mum had in her hair my my grandfather went to the orphanage, he saw my mum, all alone,with this ribbion tied in her hair. My mum gave it to my Grandpa, Dumboldore. On my 5th birthday He gave it to me. I wore it almost everyday." Artimis stared to tear.  
  
Sirius just stared into her face.  
  
"Don't cry. I'll make sure he follows me, don't worry" Said Sirius wiping the tears from her face.  
  
She grabed his hand. "Thank you." She said Smiling  
James rolled over and moaned.  
  
"12:00." Artimis said and disappered.  
  
He looked at his wrist the ribbion disappered  
  
"GAH! IT'S GONE!" yelled Sirius  
James sat Stright up   
"WHAT WHAT WAHT??!" He yelled  
"Huh? oh umm..... nightmare...yeah nightmare" said Sirius shoving the invisability cloak under his covers  
  
James didn't see it, he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
Remus Rolled over and slept on.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." said James and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Artimis? Artimis?" hissed Sirius  
  
"What?"   
That startled Sirius seeing that the voice was coming from behind him.  
  
"Gah! Oh your over there? why did the ribbion dissapper?" hissed Sirius  
  
"Doy uo want your friends seeing that?" Asked Artimis  
  
"Well no..." Said Sirius  
  
" I rest my case, i have to go now,remeber, 12:00" She said there was a light breeze which was odd, allthe windows where closed.  
  
Sirius got up and woke up Remus.  
"Breakfest?" Sirius asked  
Remus yawned "Just a second" He said and got up.  
  
About 5 minutes later Remus and Sirius where down stairs eating breakfast.  
  
"So, what was up with you last night, and why is there blood on your face?" Asked Remus staring at Sirius' cheek.  
  
"Eh? Oh, that...I uhh....cut my self last night...on something...my razor! yes my razor."said Sirius making up the whole thing.  
  
"Uh-huh, and who may I ask where you tal-" Remus Broke off.  
Remus' glass dropped out of his hand, and landed on the floor with a crash.  
  
"He was talking to me."  
It was Artimis she was floating in the air behind Sirius.  
  
"Artimis" Sirius hissed  
  
"I thought that one of you had lost this..." Artimis held out a necklace.  
It was a locket type necklace.  
  
"W-well w-we didn't" said Remus stuttering.  
  
"Yes I work here, I get things I find around here and ask people if they've lost it." Artimis said acting like normal.  
  
Sirius turned back around. "Yeah, so thats who I was talking to" said Sirius  
Remus raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to go see what taking James so long" said Sirius and got up to go get James.  
  
When sirius was up back in the room, Artimis was there.  
  
"What where you doing?" hissed Sirius  
  
"What do you think I was doing?" she hissed back  
Sirius started into her eyes, he softened, "Well, Thanks." said Sirius looking down at the floor.  
  
Artimis smiled and floated down to eye level. "You had better check on James" she said looking in his face.  
  
Sirius nodded, and Went over to the bathroom door, and knocked.  
  
"James? What are you doing in there? you've been in there for a half an hour!" Said Sirius loud enough so James could here.  
  
"Eh? Oh, just readin'" He said  
  
"Your not suppose to read in there, now get out and eat breakfast quick, before me and Remus leave!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Said James  
  
"I'll see you at 12:00 then" she said and with a smile disappered. 


	7. Unhealed Wounds, Death

Sirius, James and Remus walked down the street wondering where to go first, when they ran into some one, Peter Petagriew.  
  
"Hi Peter" said James  
  
"Hi" said Sirius not even looking at him  
  
"How are you?" asked Remus  
  
"F-fine y-you?" Asked Peter stuttering.  
  
"Fine. Thanks for asking." said Remus, smiling.  
  
"I, have to go talk to Proffesser Dumboldore, met you all at the ice cream shop in a bit, okay?" asked Sirius looking over at dumboldore, who was sitting on a bench looking at the sky.  
  
"Okay then" said James "Come on guys!"  
  
Sirius walked over to Dumboldore.  
  
"Hello Dumobldore" said Sirius  
  
"Eh? Oh, hello Sirius" said Dumboldore only glancing at Sirius then back to the sky  
  
"You seem kind of, I dunno, out of it?" Said Sirius looking up at the sky.  
Dumboldore sighed.  
  
"You know when I talk to you in the street after all of the comotion? An i asked you about a girl?" Dumboldore stoped   
  
Sirius felt some thing on his wrist, the ribbion appered.  
  
"Oh, well I have to go, see you later proffesser" said Sirius and waved good-bye,even though it looked more like Sirius was trying to stuff his wrist (The one that had the ribbion.) up Dumboldores' nose.  
Sirius Walked off to the book store, when he suddenly heard Artimis' voice in his ear.  
  
"No! don't go to the book store it's full of people! more than I thought there would be! Please go to get a new robe!" She hissed in his ear.  
  
Sirius nodded slightly.  
Sirius turned a sharp right and walk straight for about a minute untill he got to the shop. The Sign gleamed in the afternoon sun.  
Sirius opened the door and took a peak behind him, and there was Dumboldore, walking very fast.  
There was a jingle from the bells tied to the door.  
  
"Hello." Said a round lady from behind the desk. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"Uhhhh.... No, Thanks anyways." Said Sirius looking out the window, Dumboldore was at the door.  
Sirius hurried off to a darker corner.  
  
"Good choice, but this is the Little girls section." Wispered Artimis in his ear."This way." She grabed Sirius' hand and draged him to the second leavel with lots of mirriors, and a rack or two of robes.  
  
"Did you see a boy come in here?" panted Dumboldore.  
  
"Yes Albus, he just went up stairs" the plump lady said while she smiled.  
Dumboldore hurried up the stairs. Sirius pretended to be looking at robes.  
  
"Why, hello Proffesser!" said Sirius looking over at the very tierd Dumboldore.  
  
"Your...Wrist...The...Ribbion....Where....Did....You....get...it?" said Dumboldore pausing for breaths.  
  
"Ribbion?" asked Sirius.  
Dumboldore looked down at Sirius' wrist. The ribbion, was gone.  
  
"Whats been up with you lately? You've been, well, weird." said Sirius, Sirius knew Dumboldore enough not to have to worry about asking these questions, he James, Remus and Peter where always getting in trouble.  
  
Dumboldore looked out the window.  
  
"I mean, you've been acting kind of spaced out." Said Sirius looking at Dumboldore.  
  
"Your wasting time." Wispered Artimis in Sirius' ear.  
Dumboldore dug in his pocket and pulled out a battered wizard picture, and handed it to Sirius.  
Sirius took the picture and looked at it. It, of course, was Artimis, in the picture she was wearing pants and a t-shirt, and of cousre the ribbion, she was on a swing and Dumboldore was pushing her.  
Artimis was smiling. In the picture, Sirius guessed, that Artimis was about 7 years old.  
Sirius handed back he picture.  
"Eh...Who is she?" asked Sirius even though he already knew the ansewer.  
  
"My granddaughter. She died a year before you came to hogwarts. I saw the ribbion she has in her hair here," Dumboldore pointed at the picture. " On your wrist. Thats why I followed you."  
Dumboldore pulled out a little book. It was a photo album. Dumboldore waveed for sirrius to come sit mext to him on the green couch he had sat down on. Dumboldore opened the book, it had about 50 pictures, all of Artimis. They where organized according to age. The first two pages where of when she was 1 or younger, the book went on, and on like this. The last picture was of Artimis, with a phinoix, Fawkes.  
  
"She named him, Fawkes. I still don't know why she did it. I think it was because of a storry i told her when she was little. The story is where she would call ever creature a fox, And she didn't know how to spell at all so she was spell it Fawkes, Thats why i think she named it that." Said Dumboldore, looking back out the window.  
Sirius felt a tear drop hit his hand, it wasn't from Dumboldore, it was from Artimis.  
  
"I, uh..., have to try on a robe, i'll be back soon." said Sirius, bumping Artimis so she would follow.  
Sirius grabed a random robe from a rack, and marched into the changing room.  
  
"You do know when you cry your tears are visable?" Wispered Sirius.  
Artimis appered out of nowhere and stared at him.  
"What?" Sirius hissed.  
She glared at him.  
She grabed is arm and flew out of the ceiling, with Sirius.  
  
"Gah! What the bloodt hell are you doing?" Sirius said at a loud wisper.  
Artimis just went on, untill she got to the clock tower, where she entered through a trap door at the top of the tower.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Said Artimis tears streaming down her face. " How whould you like it if so one you cared about thought it was there fault that someone they cared about was dead? What do you you would do and what if the person that was dead was YOU!"   
  
Sirius just looked at her.  
"I know how dumboldore feels." Said Sirius looking down at the floor. " I always thought if I'd been there they'd be alive."   
  
Sirius looked at Artimis, who was staring at him as if he wasn't really there.  
Tears where rolling down both of there faces, as they just looked at each other blankly.  
It seemed like eternity, before Artimis broke the silence.  
  
"I...I want to show you something" said Artimis slowly.  
  
"What?" said Sirius wiping the tears off his face.  
Artimis took her hand and touched his head. Sirius saw hog warts it felt like he was really there.  
  
Sirius was looking through dumboldores eyes' Artimis lay there.  
  
"Albus...She's gone, You can't stay here any longer you must get back to your duitys." It was the school nurse Madam Kuju.  
"No. It's my fault. All mine." Said dumboldore slowly.  
  
Sirius suddenly went from seeing it as dumboldore did to how a ghost would in the corner.  
Madam Kuju put her hands on dumboldores sholders.  
  
"You must get some sleep, you did a mind wipe on the school to keep it from going bad, please, just go and rest, she'll be buried tommrow." Said madam Kuju.  
  
"You, don't know what it feels like. I'm not tierd either." Said Dumboldore, his voice going from sadness to anger.  
  
"I didn't want to do this..." said madam Kuju. "Shundfer!"   
  
Dumboldore fell out of the chair and on to the floor. He had passed out.  
Madam Kuju had him float off to his bed.  
About 10 minutes later, Madam Kuju came back and looked at Artimis.  
  
"Oh, Dear little girl, why did you have to die such a horribale death?" Madam Kuju wispered.  
  
Madam Kuju Picked up Artimis and carryed her off to a bed in a dark corner. She drew the curtains around the bed.  
TIme seemed to go very fast all of a sudden, It was morning (It took about 2 secounds for it to be morning.) Dumboldore was carrying Artimis away to the hogwarts grounds.  
  
"She always loved to be keeper..." Said Dumboldore quietly.  
  
"Yes, she was preety good for her age." Said Madam Kuju  
  
"Here." Said Dumboldore pointing to a spot near the forest. They walked over to it and set Artimis down by a tree.  
They started to dig.  
  
Dumboldore did alittle magic on a tree farther away to make it a casket. It floated over to them. Dumboldore placed Artimis into the casket.  
Dumboldore kissed her cheek, and wispered in her ear "I'm sorry." and closed the lid.  
They put her in the hole then covered it with dirt and leaves.  
Dumboldore used a little spell to carve, Artimis In the side of the tree , tHat she was burried by.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes.  
He saw Artimis infront of him, but he wasn't standing anymore they where both sitting infront of each other.  
Sirius Had a single tear rolling down his face as he looked at Artimis who was just sitting there.  
  
Then as if they had planed it, they hugged each other Artimis crying.  
  
"You had better go back and check up on grandpa." She wispered in his ear  
  
"Yeah." He said playing with her hair.  
  
"I'll stay here just come back when your done talking." She said  
  
They bothe let go of each other.  
  
Artimis took his hand and went out the wall with him back to the robe shop. 


	8. Unhealed Wounds, Souls

Note: Okay, This has to be the WORSEST ending of a chapter i've done So sorry, please forgive me, well enjoy what you can   
  
~*~  
"I'll be at the clock tower, make sure you come there." She wispered to Sirius while they floated back to the 'Robes for all occasions' shop.  
Sirius Nodded. They floated through the ceiling and landed on the floor of the changing room.  
  
Sirius Similed " I'll come stright to the clock tower"   
Sirius quietly walk out to where dumboldore was.   
Sirius put The robe he had taken off the rack and putit back on the rack.  
  
Dumboldore looked over from his spot out the window. "You know," said dumboldore his voice sounding crackly, " I never thought I would tell anyone exept madam  
Kuju, about Artimis. Maybe I should tell you more about her..." Dumboldore was inturputed by Sirius.  
  
"Uhhhh... that's okay, I just want to help you so you don't look like a veg-" Sirius was inturuped by the door opening and closing.  
  
"Is Dumboldore and Sirius Black here?" Said the same voice the day before, Flunders  
  
"Yes there upstairs." Said the Plump lady in a happy tone.  
  
Flunders pounded up the steps.  
  
"Proffeser Dumboldore! You Must Punish Sirius Black! He bent Severus nose!" Yelled Flunders  
  
"Please keep it a little more quiet please." Said the lady from the desk.  
  
"Severus nose was already bent!" Yelled Sirius back at Professer Flunders  
  
"Alittle more quiet please!" said the lady happier than ever.  
  
Flunders turned as red as a beet. " Severus at least has a bettter looking face than you!" Flunders didn't relize that Dumboldore could get him in big trouble if he did anything.  
  
Sirius looked mad. Real mad.  
Dumboldore got up and took Sirius' arm. "I'll punish him Jerr. Leave it to me." Said Dumboldore With no interest in his voice.  
  
Flunders stood there as Dumboldore dragged Sirius down the stairs and out the door.  
Dumboldore let go of Sirius arm and walked stright to the inn.  
  
"You must be hungry it's almost lunch." Remarked Dumboldore.  
Sirius looked up at the clock tower, it was about 11:30.  
  
"Alittle. Not really, but i have to be somewhere about 12:00 so you know."said Sirius. Sometimes Sirius thought of Dumboldore as a parent, So he wasn't always keeping secerts from Dumboldore.  
  
"Thats alright, you can go when you wish to." said Dumboldore cracking a smile.  
Sirius looked up at Dumboldore. His half moon glasses glinted in the sunlight.  
  
Dumboldore opened the door to the inn.  
  
Dumboldore took a seat at the bar stools, Sirius sat next to him.  
  
"Aye! 'Ello Albus! What'll it be toda'?" asked the man behind the counter.  
  
"Soup,please, tomato, with some basil." said Dumboldore smiling "And a cup of coffee. You Sirius? What would you like?"  
  
"Uh... I'll have the same but no coffee, water will be fine." said Siruis. He turned and looked at dumboldore.  
  
"So, about this Artimis girl. Whats she like?" Asked Sirius looking through the half moon glasses into his eyes.  
  
"She was a nice girl had a hard life. She always looked at the bright side of things though, when ever I was sad she always made me happy. She always seemed like an angel, Madam Kuju always called her sweet,and angel, I never know what she would look like when she would have grown up..." Dumboldore looked down at his feet.  
  
"Here's yer coffee." Said the man. "Careful tis' hot."  
The man walked off.  
  
"How old was she when she died?" asked Sirius all most silently  
  
"A first year, the year before you came. I don't know why she did that. God, why her?" Dumboldore held his head.  
  
"What did she do?"   
  
"It wasn't lil' Arti. T'was her mum. She wanted Arti dead." Dumboldore wiped off his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Arti had a gift. The gift to talk to birds,and fly with them, and control some. Her mother wanted those powers so she sent some on to get Arti, He failed. She wanted Artimis' power more and more. She never got it. She thought it would be better if Arti where dead. She sent a werewolf to kill her and only her. The werewolf did. Then I...I...I killed it. The damn beast, I thought it bad for Remus to come because of that."  
  
"...Oh..." Sirius looked at the clock, about 11:40.  
  
" 'ere are yer' tomato soups." Said the man and smiled  
  
"Thanks." Said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Isn't that gift given in what? 1 in a million people have it?"   
  
"Less, more like 2 in a billion."   
  
"Kind of like the ability to talk to snakes? Parcel tounge right?" asked Sirius taking a sip of his soup.  
  
Dumboldore nodded. "The only way you can have it is if you have the most harsh punishment that anyone could think of,no free soul." Dumboldore sipped his soup.   
  
"What do you mean no free soul?"  
  
"She wasn't aloud to love. She lived a life of being loved butnot herself loving anyone. She can care about people but if they died she wouldn't be sad. No tears would come. The only way she can love is when she's dead. She can love in her heart but not show any imotions."  
  
"Arti would like you, she'd find you very nice."  
  
The clock struck 12:00.  
  
"Ah, I see you must be going." Said Dumboldore smiling.  
  
"One last question. What was her favriote thing in the whole world?"  
  
Dumboldore smiled, "Most of the time when I saw her she was getting in trouble or she was writing in her journal, making storys and writing in different langues, mostly animal, thats what she did alot. I always saw her making storys, Some funny some sad."  
Dumboldore drank his coffee. " Well you had better get going, don't want to be late." Dumboldore smiled.  
  
Sirius smiled. "See you later professer."   
Sirius got up and put some money on the bar, and walked out.  
Sirius walked up to the front of the clock tower.  
He opened the door and steped in.  
The walls had only stairs , the clock was magic so it didn't need mechanisims to work.  
The walls where covered with stairs and went up,up,up and up. The stairs seemed to never end.  
  
Sirius heard what sounded like a cooing. (As in bird talk.)  
Sirius saw Artimis floating about 20 feet up. Talking to a pigion.  
  
"Arti?" Sirius said. His voice bouncing off the walls.  
  
Artimis looked down and saw Sirius.  
  
"Ah! Come on up." She said smiling.  
Siruis looked at all the stairs.  
He started walking and Artimis floated down to where he was.  
  
"You know no one has called me Arti for a long time. Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"Dumboldore."  
There was a loud creak sound as the door opened.  
This scared Sirius. He lost his balence.  
He was falling.   
Sirius had been about 35 feet off the floor.  
Sirius was scared, then passed out from fright.  
Aritimis had to decied, save Sirius?  
Or save herself from someone finding her? 


	9. Unhealed Wounds, Full Moon

Artilis watched Sirius limp body fall and the door open, 3 people emerged, Artimis reconized them all,  
James, Remus, and Peter.  
Artimis ignored them they had already seen her when they came in.  
  
Artimis dived down and grabed Sirius, she wasn't about to let go, not over her dead body (I know bad joke)  
She was floating holding on the Sirius. Sirius ,of course, was heavier than her so she stared to fall in mid-air.  
James ran over and grabed Sirius.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Trying to kill him?" Yelled Sirius in outrage.  
  
Artimis ignored him.  
  
James had Sirius lie flat on the ground.  
  
"Uh... What was Sirius doing in here with you?" asked Remus, calmly.  
Artimis ignored him too.  
  
Peter stood at the doorway in shock.  
  
"Please close the door." Said Artimis quietly.  
  
"So you can talk, then why don't you ansewer my question?" Said James much above the level of loudness needed.  
Artimis still ignored him.  
Peter closed the door.  
Artimis put her hand over his head.  
  
"Eh? Now what are you doing? Brain washing him?" Said James.  
Artimis shook her head, and moved her hand from his face.  
  
Sirius' eyes opened. He saw James, Remus, and Peter hiding in the corner then he saw Artimis.  
  
"Uh-oh.." he mumbled to himdelf.  
  
"It's alright they've seen me, it does mater the birds told me they where coming." Said wispered  
  
"Sirius explanation please." Said Remus acting calm while James still glared at Artimis.  
  
Artimis looked into his eyes'.  
  
"You like some girl called Lilly.From your 1st year. How interesting." said Artimis smiling.  
  
"How! H-h-how did you know!" squecked James.  
  
"She has her ways, if you can't tell, she's dead." said Sirius sitting up.  
  
"Can you explain, Sirius?" asked Remus.  
  
Sirius nodded, and sat up completly straight.  
  
" Well, rember when i had that one nightmare?"  
  
They nodded, Exepect Peter, who was clueless.  
  
"I had a dream in which Artimis, err, She," Sirius pointed to Artimis.  
  
"Died. She was killed by a werewolf. and now she wants me to help her so she can got to heaven or hell.  
See, Dumbo-" Sirius stoped.  
  
Artimis' Hand was over his mouth.  
  
"What?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"We'll be right back. Don't move or I'll find you all and turn you in to bugs, then crush you."Said Artimis  
  
Artimis took Sirius' hand and floated up to the top of the tower, where there was a landing.  
  
Sirius could tell she had been staying there, there was a bed made of a matress and blankets and some other things.  
  
"What? What did I do wrong?" Hissed Sirius.  
  
"Don't you get it? If they find out about anything... Peter, He's a snitch. You know that right?" Asked Artimis not   
even looking at Sirius.  
  
"He's not!" Said Sirius in Denial  
  
Artimis shook her head, causing tears to fly throught he air, one or two hit Sirius face.  
  
"You won't belive me, I don't blame you. But, they know to much..." Said Artimis.  
  
Sirius put his arms on her sholders.  
  
"I trust you, but I wouldn't belive that Peter would betary me or any of my friends."  
  
"I didn't want to do this..." Said Artims, and spun-around gabing him in the stomach. She grabed his wand as he fell to the floor.  
  
She waved the wand below, causing them to be teleported (James, Remus, Peter) to the inn, With a mindwipe.  
Artimis droped the wand the knelt beside him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Said Sirius groaning.  
Sirius wasn't lookup at Artimis, but he knew she was crying the tears hit his face like rain.  
  
"I'm sorry, they must not know. Even if they talked amung them selves someone could still have heard." She said pulling him onto the bed.  
  
"Heh. Well, your strong. " Said Sirius, still groaning.  
Artimis helped Sirius get proped up on the wall.  
Sirius patted the spot next to him, so Artimis would sit down.  
Artimis sat down there, tears still rolling down her face.  
  
"Come on, don't cry." Said Sirius wiping the tears way.  
  
"I know. I'm pathetic." She said smiling while looking into Sirius face.  
  
"Dumboldore told me about your unability to have a 'free soul' " Said Sirius quietly.  
"That must have been awful for you to go through. Being able to love but not show it?"   
Sirius looked aout the window, he had lost track of time, it was looking late.  
"I mean, damn, everyone has a right to care about someone, now don't they?"  
  
"I could. But i couldn't show it. It My Grandfather hugged me, i'd just stand there, wanting to hug him but unable to."  
She looked over and out the window which peered down into the room that Sirius, Remus and James where staying in.  
  
"I could be happy. But I could tell anyone I loved them. You see I lo-" Artimis broke off.  
  
"What?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Damnit. It's a full moon tonight." Artimis stood up. "But it's also the day when my Grandfather's pain is the worset, and i become human"  
Artimis looked around. "You should go. When i become human, well theres alot of blood and..." Artimis broke off.  
"I become the age I would be now, and I start screaming and it hurts,yeah it's not pretty,anyways, you have to warn Remus too, he probaly forgot."  
  
"You don't want me here do you?" Asked Sirius.  
  
Artimis dogged his glance.  
  
"I'll go and tell Remus. But I can't promise you I won't come back here." Said Sirius slowly.  
  
Artimis nodded.  
  
Sirius started to walk over to the steps.  
  
"Maybe I should help you get all the way down." Said Artimis still not looking at him, she squezzed her knees which where now aginst her chest.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Yeah, that might help."  
  
Artimis stood up and walked over to him. "I'm already losing my power of invisability, and i'm starting to bleed again..."   
Blood dripped onto the ground.  
  
She took his hand and floated down. Artimis started to look like she was in pain. "You. Have... To....Jump." She said slowly clutching her stomach where blood was coming from.  
SHe let go of hi hand and he fell, about 15 feet to the ground.Artimis stoped floating and started to scream. She was falling.  
The moon was out. Remus would be changing now.  
  
Sirius caught Artimis. He noticed that she looked about his age. She was in great pain though.  
  
"GO! Remus will be changing. He could kill some one!. Keep in mind i can only die once!" She yelled Keeping her eyes glued shut.  
  
Artimis shoved herself out of Sirius' arms. He was covered in blood.  
  
Artimis was coughing. Blood came out of her mouth.  
  
Thunder crackled and rain pounded, the lighting flashed.  
  
"Go...Please just go, You have to get Remus out of the inn, or someone will be killed." She pleded.  
  
"But..."Sirius started.  
  
"GO!" She yelled, and started to cough more. More blood came up. THe blood splatered the stone floor.  
  
Sirius knew he had to get remus to the shriking shack untill it was to late.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can!" yelled Sirius over the thunder and rain.  
  
He turned quickly, and ran out the door, letting rain in and dalutting the blood.  
  
"I must get back upstairs." Artimis mumbled to herself, and stared to climb the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind her and the pulled herself up.   
Artimis Coughed more.  
~*~  
Sirius ran to the Inn, the blood washing away from his shirt on to the ground.  
  
Sirius ran up to his room.  
  
Remus was lying in bed.  
Sirius ran over to wake.  
"Hey! Don't wake him!"wispered James. "He has a headache!"  
  
"And todays a full moon!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"It is?" said James worriedly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sirius shook Remus.  
  
"It's a full moon tonight come on!" Yelled Sirius in Remus' ear.  
Remus rolled over.  
Sirius grabed Remus and draged him out of bed.  
"Full moon?" Yelled Remus finally relizing.  
Remus started to run, Sirius followed along with James a Peter taking up the rear.  
Remus got to the shreiking shack.  
Remus tumbled in and started to scream as he changed into the werewolf that he was.  
  
Sirius started to run toward the clock tower.  
When Luciuis appered with Severus and some other boy from Slytherin.  
  
"We want revenge!" Yelled Severus at Sirius.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" yelled Sirius back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you do now!" yelled Luciuis  
Sirius knew he had to get to Artimis, she was in great pain, but he couldn't the three 'Asses' As Remus,James,Peter and himself called them.  
  
Sirius knew Artimis would bleed and hurt, Sirius wanted to help her but he couldn't, The Assess where in the way.  
  
"Damnit you three, I'll fight you anyday but today!" Sirius yelled  
  
"Oh it's an inconvinice? Well to bad. We don't take rain checks." Yelled THe boy who Sirius didn't know.  
Sirius stood his ground and put his fists up.  
"All right. If it's a death wish you want, fine you got one!" Sirius yelled. and charged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of chapter 10~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Unhealed Wounds, Double Trouble

Lucis lauged. " 'Oy! You think that you! Can beat up me and my minions? HA! Your in for it now!"  
"I don't have time for this!" Sirius Ran and hit lucis in the face. Then Severus, then the other boy.  
Sirius ran to the Tower.  
He opened the door, and saw the trail of blood going up the stairs. A Lump lie about 15 feet from the platform above him.  
Sirius ran up to the lump, It was Artimis. Her breathing was ragged and she was bleeding badly.  
Sirius picked her up and carryed her up to the platform.  
Her eyes opend.  
  
"I told you not to come back..." she wispered.  
  
"An I told you I would!" He Said sternly.  
Sirius put her down on the bed.  
Artimis coughed somemore.  
Blood spilled allover Sirius.  
  
"Sorry..." She said wiping off her lip. "Ugh..." Artimis clutched her stomach. It was hurting badly, it had been for a long time.  
Sirius grabed a towel, then sat down next to her, and started to wipe of her now blood cover face.  
  
"You should get back to the Inn before someone suspecets something." Said Artimis.  
  
Sirius shook his head, causing rainwater to go flying.  
"Just relax" He said.  
  
Sirius looked at her saw that she was about his age,15, her hair was longer,but she still had the same face.  
Artimis coughed some more, spiting blood everywhere.  
  
"Roll over. Try to sleep." Said Sirius  
Artimis rolled over, and coughed some more. the wounds on her arms poured blood.  
Sirius lye down next to her.  
  
"Relax" He Said Queitly and put his arm over her sholder.  
  
She countiued to cough but she fell asleep and so did Sirius.  
  
Artimis woke up aout 11:00. The moon was still out so she was still human.  
She looked at Sirius, He was sleeping quietly.  
Artimis got up, only to by pulled back down by Sirius.  
  
"You think your going some where?" He said.  
  
Artimis had been pulled down so she was flat on the bed.  
"Come on, let me go" She said tugging away from him.  
But Sirius wasn't going to let go.  
  
"Please just relax, your going to have so much blood to clean up, it's better to atleast keep it in one place!" Said Sirius tugging her back down.  
Artimis gave up and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Thats better." Said Sirius smiling.   
  
"Why did you come back if you knew i was going to be bleeding everywhere and in alot of pain?" Wispered Artimis.  
  
"Because. I care." Sirius said "Now sleep in the morning it won't be so bad."  
Artimis closed her eyes.  
She could feel Sirius' steedy breath.  
She slowly, and painful, went back to sleep.  
When Artimis woke up Sirius was already up washing the blood off his shirt.  
Sirius thought it odd that there was a sink in a clock tower but he didn't feel like asking questions.  
His back was cold seeing that nothing was on it.  
Artimis stood up she was back to her normal self.  
Sirius heard her get up and turned around. "You feeling better?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes. Thank you." She said, and gathered up the blankets.  
I'll be right back" Said Artimis and walk in to a what looked like a closet.  
  
She came back out with a blanket wraped around her and her wet clothes.  
  
"They need to dry." She Said  
"You only have one pair of clothes?" Asked Sirius  
Artimis nodded.  
Artimis turned so her back faced Sirius and tied the blanket. THe blanket was big enough for it to go around her 2 times.  
Sirius tookk his wet shirt and hanged it on a string.  
  
"I'll go mop up the blood down stairs." Said Sirius,got a washcloth and got it wet. He then walked down the stairs.  
Artimis looked out the window into the inn. James was up looking around.  
Artimis dug under her bed and took out the invisabilty cloack she put it around her so she didn't have to have the heavy and hot blanket.  
  
Artimis secured it around her. she still had a pants but no shirt.  
  
~*~  
Note: Don't worry i don't do 'make out' sences. there will be none. don't be scared.  
but i am happy chapter 11 ! i never thouoght i would do such a long story!!  
::Dances, then trips and falls on her face:: owie *   
~*~  
Artimis floated down to the steps to start to clean them.  
Artimis started to sing.  
Sirius listened the song sounded like a poem he knew, then he remberd it was a poem called The Highwayman. by Alfred Noyes.  
(it's a real poem.)  
Artimis was singing it to a irish/celtic tune,   
  
"The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees.  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.  
The road was a ribbion of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding-  
Riding-riding-  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.  
  
He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of velvet, and breeches of brown doeskin.  
They fitted with never a wrinkle. His boots were up to the thigh.  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle.  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard.  
He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred.  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there   
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
And dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable wicket creaked  
Where Tim the ostler listened. His face was white and peaked.  
His eyes were hollowsof madness, his hair like moldy hay,  
But he loved the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's red-lipped daughter.  
Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say-  
  
"One kiss,my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,  
But i shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."  
  
He rose upright in the stirrups. He scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair in the casement. His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling oer his breast;  
As he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(O,sweet black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west." Artimis paused and looked up, Sirius was next to her on the step staring  
at her.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Said Artimis looking alittle astonished.  
Sirius looked at her in shock. "How did you know almost the whole poem?"  
  
"Well, i really know the whole thing, but thats something else." She said getting back to scrubing.  
Sirius nodded.   
  
"I'm goign to se if the clothes are dry." Said Artimis and started to float. SHe started singing again,  
"He did not come in the dawning. He did not come at noon;  
And out of the tawny sunset,before the rise of the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbion, looping the purple moor,  
A redoat troop came marching-  
Marching-marching-  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door."  
Artimis look at the clothes, they where damp but wearable.  
Sirius steped up to the next step.  
There was a creak at the door. Someone was coming.  
Artimis heard this, (she had just changed.)  
Sirius had hurried up the steps.  
  
"Hey, but you really don't know where Sirius went?" asked the familier voice of James.  
  
"No, I don't have a clue where he went, he pushed me in the shack than went running." Replyed the other very familier voice of Remus.  
They started to walk up the steps.  
Artimis grabed Sirius' arm.  
"Put this over you." Artimis wispered to Sirius, handing him the invisability cloak.  
Sirius put it over him.  
Artimis went invisable, just as Remus,James and Peter, walked up the steps.  
  
"Well, why did we come here any way?" Asked Remus  
  
"Oh my God! What Happened here?" Yelled Remus after he saw all the blood.  
"Look! Sirius Shirt! He must have been murdered!" Yelled Peter.  
  
"They're not taking this well..." Wispered Artimis in his ear.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Asked Sirius quetly.  
  
"Simple." Artimis said and pulled the invisabilty cloak off of Sirius.  
  
"What the Hell are yo-"Sirius broke off. "Uhh... Hi. Guys? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 11~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Unhealed Wounds, The Wish

"Guys? Really. I mean what's up with you?" Asked Sirius looking at them as if they had crabs crawling out of they're ears.  
  
"Uhh... where you listening at all? They think your dead!" Whispered Artimis into Sirius' ear.  
  
"But....You...Your dead now aren't you?" Squeaked Peter  
  
"No. I'm not dead..." Said Sirius slowly.  
  
"Well then what's with all the blood?" Pointed out Remus  
  
James stood there in shock.  
  
"A...uhh...a...a...a.a.-" Sirius was interrupted by a whisper in his ear.  
  
"Maybe you should excuse yourself for a minute of thought." Suggested Artimis.  
  
"Uhhhh..... I got to go to the bathroom and get my shirt back on; I'll be back out in a minute." Said Sirius. He hoped Artimis would follow by herself, which she did.  
  
"What am I going to do??" Hissed Sirius to where he thought Artimis was in the room. Artimis turned out to be behind him.  
  
"Relax," She said putting her hands on his shoulders. "You know what," Sirius turned around and took her hands.  
  
"Relax? My friends think I'm dead!"  
  
"Well, now you know what it's like to be Me." said Artimis Smiling.  
  
"Well, I don't like it." Said Sirius looking angry  
  
"Did I have a choice to die or not? Well, I didn't. So be happy you're not really dead." Artimis said floating away. Sirius grabbed her hand. "Look, I can't help that your dead, I can't make you alive again!" Sirius said, sounding mad.  
  
Artimis looked down at him, and to his surprise, she was smiling. "I know that, at least you could make it more bearable." Sirius looked at her, he felt numb. "How can I make it more bearable?" asked Sirius, pulling Artimis down from near the ceiling where she was.  
  
Artimis shook her head. "You don't understand. And the one thing I want is the one thing I can't have." Artimis said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"And what is that one thing you can't have? Is it life?" asked Sirius Artimis shook her head. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Sirius, err, Ghost formally known as Sirius? You done yet?" Asked what sounded like Peter.  
  
"One minute!" Yelled Sirius  
  
"Tell them there was a dead animal, I'll see you later, the inn perhaps." Said Artimis floated out the window.  
  
"No! Wait!" yelled Sirius, but he was to late.  
  
~*~ (Don't think I'm not going to keep you in suspense about what she wants the most ^^) ~*~  
  
Sirius put his shirt on and stepped out side the door.  
  
"Eek!" Squeaked Peter, still scared by the fact that he thought Sirius was dead and now a ghost.  
  
"Well, you want to hear the story?" Asked Sirius ~~~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~~---------  
  
Artimis floated into Sirius', Remus' and James' Room.  
  
Artimis lay down on Sirius' bed. She was very sleepy from, the restless night. Artimis yawned and flopped on her back on the bed. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, a book in Sirius' trunk; he hadn't had any time to get any books. So Artimis sat up and walked over to the open trunk and took out the book. It was a photo album. She opened it. The first picture was of Sirius and his parents, the only odd thing was his parents seemed faded, almost as if they where disappearing. She touched the picture. They all stood there, Sirius smiling (he wasn't much older than 5 or so.) His parents stood there frowning looking like statues. Artimis didn't know why but she was crying, a tear hit the picture.  
  
"Don't cry." The picture said.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Silly girl, my names Sirius!" said the little Sirius in the picture, smiling. "Whanna be friends? What's your name?"  
  
"I know your name. And you know mine!"  
  
"Well of course, I'm the child side of Sirius which was only able to be this way for 11 years, when mum and dad died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you know that the only person that can make me talk is the person that has had a worse life than Sirius, yet you try looking on the bright side of things. I like that in a person." Said the little Sirius smiling.  
  
"Only if Sirius would like me and not find me a nuisance." mumbled Artimis  
  
"He likes you. He thinks you're very nice, but you cry too much." Said Chibi Sirius (yes Chibi, I think a chibi Sirius would be cute.)  
  
"I'm really tired, I'm going to take a nap, okay?" asked Artimis  
  
"Fine with me." Said Chibi Sirius, still smiling  
  
Artimis closed the book and went back to the bed. She pulled back the covers, and got in, she curled up and fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~~--------- "So tell us what's with all the blood?" Asked Remus  
  
"Well, see, I came in here last night and saw a deer, it was bleeding and it was limping around, so I tried helping it but I could it kicked me and I was knocked out, that was up here, so I guessed that it left last night. When I was out, you know, so I just got up cleaned off my bloody shirt and then you guys came, so no, I'm not dead." explained Sirius, the lie ,he hoped, wasn't to bad.  
  
"Well then where were you when we came in??" asked James sounding annoyed, and a little startled  
  
"I was out the window, trying to dry off the shirt. Then you guys came in so I didn't know who it was, so I threw my shirt in and waited and it was you guys! so I came out." "Oh, I see. Well then let's get going. I'll pay for lunch, okay?" Said Remus "I have a headache, I'm going to go take a nap back at the Inn. Okay?" Sirius said slowly. "Uhh. Okay. We'll see you later Sirius!" Said James and Remus, Peter, And himself went down the steps. Sirius watched them through the window, he saw them walk off and around the corner. Sirius walked down the steps. He stepped outside. The sun was shining brightly. He looked up at the tall building in front of him, and walked over to it. He stepped inside the door, and walked up the stairs. Sirius yawned, he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. "Aye! 'Ello Sirius! Professor Dumbledore told me to give ye' this." Said the man behind the counter. He handed Sirius a letter. Sirius stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks." Said Sirius and went up to his room. Sirius opened the door and stepped inside, He saw the lump (also know as Artimis) under the covers of his bed. Sirius sat down on Remus' bed and sat there thinking. Artimis rolled over and saw Sirius'. To her he looked upset, almost in tears. Sirius pulled the letter out of his pocket and read it out loud:  
  
Sirius, please come to the leaky caldron tomorrow at noon. Thank you,  
  
Head master of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Well you'll be able to talk to him again." Said Artimis quietly  
  
Sirius looked up. "Yeah, I guess. What is the thing you want the most in the world, that you cannot have?" Sirius asked  
  
Artimis got up and floated over to the window.  
  
"You." She said quietly and floated off. 


	12. Unhealed Wounds, Dream

Sirius stared out were Artimis had floated out. Sirius went over and laid down on his bed. He gathered himself under the covers. He liked Artimis, but was it more than what he thought? Did he feel the same way? Sirius lay there in thought. He lay there thinking for about an hour, until he fell asleep. ~*~ Sirius was in the hall to the great hall. Sirius walked into the hall to the Great Hall, but when he touched the door to open it, his hand went through. Sirius was in a bit of shock, but just walked through. Sirius looked around the Great Hall; he saw the Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor tables. At the Gryffindor table he saw Artimis, she wasn't dead. It appeared to be lunch. Artimis had a book in front of her; she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, all by herself. Some of the Slytherins' were whispering to each other, and pointing at Artimis. Two of them giggled. A boy, about a sixth year by the looks of it, pointed his wand at Artimis, and whispered something. Suddenly her book went flying up in the air, and tore itself into tiny bits. 'That's it!' yelled Artimis standing up. 'What is wrong with you? Can't I ever do my work?' 'Oh, well sorry Miss. I-can-turn-in-an-assignment-whenever-I-want-to- because-my grandfather-is-the-headmaster!' yelled a girl sitting next to the boy. 'I have to turn in every thing when everyone else does too!' yelled Artimis back. Fawks came flying in and landed on Artimis' head. Fawks squawked something into Artimis' ear. 'Fine,' said Artimis and picked up her not ripped things and followed Fawks. 'Artimis? What was that all about? Who are those buffoons?' asked Sirius Artimis didn't say anything. 'Arti?' Artimis still said nothing. Fawks curved his head and glared at Sirius. 'Squawk! ' Said Fawks loudly 'What's wrong with you, today? There's no one there. So what do you mean 'look there's a boy' Because I don't see any boy.' Said Artimis looking at where Sirius stood, of course she couldn't see him, but Fawks was a different story. Fawks still glared at where Sirius stood. 'I do not feel up to going to see grandfather give him this,' Artimis scribbled on a piece of paper and gave it to Fawks ' Make sure he gets it this time, alright?' Fawks' head bobbed up and down (Think of a bobble head doll.) Fawks swooped off toward Dumbledore's office. Artimis walked quietly up to the Gryffindor common room. Artimis walked over to one of the big chairs in front of the fireplace and flopped down upon it. Artimis looked up at the ceiling, and then back down, her eyes scanned the room. 'Who's there?' She whispered 'I am' Said Sirius even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. 'What? I can barely hear you. 'Said Artimis 'You can hear me?' Said Sirius walking over to her 'Yes. Yes I can hear you!' Said Artimis looking around 'Artimis?' Someone said as they came into the common room. Artimis looked over. It was Peeves. 'Now what do you want?' asked Artimis sounding annoyed 'Nothing. What was up in the great hall?' Asked Peeves eyeing her 'That? Oh, it was nothing.' Said Artimis. 'Who's that?' Asked Peeves pointing at Sirius. 'She can't see me and let's leave it at that.' Said Sirius Then Sirius realized something, Peeves never acted like that he was always being pesky and annoying students. 'Well, Dumbledore paid me to figure it out, oh well still pulled in the dough!' 'I though so.' Said Artimis slowly. 'Can you leave; just tell him I'm tired.' 'Okay, whatever. I'll do it if I feel like it.' Said peeves grinning Peeves turned around and floated off. Artimis got up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. 'Uh-oh. I have to go up to the girls' dorm?' Sirius mumbled to himself Sirius slowly walked up the steps to the girls' dorm. 'Oh. I'd get in so much trouble if someone found out I was going up here.' Sirius said to himself Sirius got to the top; no one but Artimis was there. Artimis looked at the ceiling. She yawned, even though it was only 3:30 (late lunch.). Artimis sat up and went over to her trunk; she pulled out a leather bound book. She opened it. Sirius went over to her and looked over her shoulder. In the book were pictures and other things like: Pictures, hair, drawings and a broken wand. Under the items was a label like, 'Samtha's first broken wand.' And 'Samtha's hair.' There was more, but Artimis closed the book before Sirius could look at anymore. Artimis grabbed her pajamas and went over closer to her bed to put them on. 'And this is the time I leave.' Said Sirius backing out of the room. Sirius heard some loud thumping sounds. Sirius just ignored them. He heard the sound of someone falling backward onto a bed. Sirius went back in the room. Artimis was pulling the curtains closed. She yawned again, and got into bed. In about ten minutes she was asleep. Sirius stood in the corner not knowing what to do, when the thudding sound was very close. Sirius looked around; the sound was coming from out side the door. The door burst open, and Sirius saw the werewolf. Sirius didn't know what to do. He ran over and shook Artimis 'Wake up, a werewolf!' He yelled She didn't hear him, and his arms went right threw her. 'Damn it! Wake up!' He yelled again The werewolf charged and slashed through the curtains. The werewolf started to dig into Artimis' skin. She was awake now, and screaming. She jumped up, scared and bleeding. Sirius stood there; there was nothing he could do. 'Why do I keep having these nightmares? And why so I only have them when Artimis is away?' He heard Artimis scream, she was in the common room probably. 'I'm going to wake up and find Artimis.' ~*~ Sirius sat up in his bed at the inn. He got up and walked over to the window, he grabbed his broom and the invisibility cloak.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you know what? I think Sirius is keeping something from us." said Remus. "Yeah, I mean he's been almost ignoring us!" Said James in a low voice. Peter yawned. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm sleepy." Said Peter in his little squeaky voice. "Yeah, me too. Good night James." Said Remus and walked up stairs James swirled his tea in his mug. "What is he up to anyway?" Said James to himself, the drank the rest of his tea in one big gulp.  
~End of Chapter~ 


	13. Unhealed Wounds, First Kiss

Sirius flew over to the clock tower, the invisibility cloak kept him hidden.  
  
He opened the door to the tower.  
  
The stairs wound around the walls; Sirius flew up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I just want to know if you guys would be interested in me making another  
  
story w/ Artimis so on and so forth! So what cha' think? (there's one little item that I'm not going to tell you all I'll say is Sirius is older.)  
  
Please tell in a review.  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
When Sirius got up there, he couldn't see Artimis.  
  
"Arti, I know you're here. Please, Artimis." Pleaded Sirius  
  
"What? So you can tell me you hate me?" said a quiet voice from above.  
  
Sirius looked up.  
  
"Arti, I don't hate you! Where did you get that idea?" Asked Sirius  
  
Artimis just floated around looking up in the air.  
  
"Come on. Get down here." Said Sirius  
  
Artimis didn't move.  
  
Sirius jumped back on the broom and flew up next to her.  
  
"If you hate me. its okay, I don't blame you." Said Artimis looking down, trying not to look into his eyes  
  
"I don't hate you. Why would I?" asked Sirius pulling up her chin so he could see her expression.  
  
Artimis was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said  
  
"Why are you sorry?" asked Sirius  
  
"Because you don't like me that way, And now you probably not wanting to be near me. because.because I'm a pain in the ass." said Artimis looking into Sirius' eyes  
  
"Heh, You think I could hate you? Or think you're an ass? Or think I'm not going to be near you because you love me? I don't think so. Your only human, and you, you deserve to love, you haven't been able to, and now you can." He said looking at her. Artimis looked into his eyes.  
  
"Aren't your friend going to be looking for you?" asked Artimis  
  
"Hell with them right now, we need to talk."  
  
There was a creak at the door as if someone where coming in.  
  
There was a squawk sound and a phoenix flew in, it was Fawks.  
  
"Fawks!" squeaked Artimis looking over at him.  
  
Fawks swooped past Artimis and attacked Sirius.  
  
"What the hell are you doing you stupid bird???" yelled Sirius  
  
Fawks knocked Sirius off his broom.  
  
Sirius stared to fall.  
  
"Sirius!" Yelled Artimis  
  
Fawks grabbed the collar on her shirt.  
  
There was a thud when Sirius' body hit the stone floor.  
  
"Sirius! Let go Fawks. Let me go!" Yelled Artimis struggling in the grip of the giant bird.  
  
Fawks let go.  
  
Artimis flew down next to Sirius.  
  
She assessed the damage done to him.  
  
"Sirius, Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah... a bit."  
  
Artimis looked around, she was crying.  
  
"Fawks, why did you do that?" asked Artimis cling onto Sirius' shirt  
  
The bird landed next to Artimis and made a few squawking sounds.  
  
"He doesn't deserve it! I love him! Why do you want him dea-"Artimis was interrupted  
  
"I get it," Said Sirius putting his hand on the birds head. "you don't want Arti to be sad, because eventually she will have to leave this world to the world of the dead. Heh, you care a lot for Arti here don't you?" Sirius winced "Don't worry, I'll visit her."  
  
Fawks moved and leaned over Sirius; a single tear fell from the birds open eye and landed on him.  
  
Fawks squawked.  
  
"He said 'Thank you, if you let your promise down, I won't be easy on you.' I guess your going to have to keep that promise of yours." Said Artimis smiling  
  
"Yeah I guess I will." Said Sirius smiling  
  
Sirius sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Thanks Fawks." Said Sirius smiling  
  
The birds head nodded.  
  
"Please don't tell grandfather, don't tell anyone. Please Fawks just don't tell anyone." Pleaded Artimis  
  
Fawks made some sounds.  
  
"Thank you Fawks." Said Artimis slowly  
  
Fawks swooped out the open window.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Artimis  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You really where worried weren't you?" asked Sirius "Well of course! Why wouldn't I?" asked Artimis  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's late I'll talk to you after I talk to your grandfather, alright?"  
  
"That's fine." Said Artimis smiling  
  
"Well," Said Sirius standing up and picking up the cloak and broom. " I'll be going." Artimis stood up. Sirius leaned near her and kissed her.  
  
"Good night." Said Sirius Smiling and flew out the window. 


	14. Unhealed Wounds, Peace at last

Okay, I'll make the other story after I'm done with this one. Can you two (my only reviewers waaa.. He he) Do me a favor? Could you try and get someone else to read this story? If you don't want to its okay yes well here's chapter something, 14 or 15 I'm not sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artimis stood there in shock.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Artimis asked herself as she put her hand to her mouth "Maybe he loves me too." Artimis fell backward onto her bed. ~*~ Sirius flew into the room.  
  
"Where were you???" Yelled James  
  
"Just taking a ride." said Sirius putting the broom back into his trunk and the cloak on James' bed  
  
"Why did you take me cloak?" Asked James raising an eyebrow  
  
"I didn't want people to think I was a theft or something. Anyways I didn't want to disturb people." Sirius said as he went over, got his pajamas and went into the bathroom.  
  
James and Remus looked at each other and exchanged a glance.  
  
Remus yawned.  
  
"I'm going to sleep; I'm too tired to stay up." Said Remus with a yawn  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said James  
  
Sirius came out of the bathroom.  
  
James walked in and brushed his teeth, he closed the door and a minute later he came out.  
  
"So, what's been going on?" Asked Remus to Sirius  
  
"Huh? Oh, I told you; all I did was go out for some broom practice." Said Sirius; getting into his bed.  
  
"Really Sirius you think we didn't notice? You have been, well, ignoring use! Me, Remus and Peter!" Said James; Crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It's Remus, Peter and I, James." Said Remus  
  
"Yes, yes. Whatever, well Sirius why? Why have you been ignoring us?" Asked James; waving his arms around  
  
"You know Dumbledore?" asked Sirius sitting up from his bed  
  
"Well of course we know him! We spend at least a half of the school year in his office, with him telling use to stop blowing things up!" Said James; who wasn't very happy sense he was tired.  
  
"75%" Said Remus  
  
"What?"  
  
"75% of the time we're in his office, James, and one time we got in trouble for letting out a ton of mice and spiders in the girls locker room so it wasn't all because of blowing things up and away."  
  
"Yes, yes. But we're not talking about what we blow up or what percentage of the time we're in Dumbledore's office. We're trying to find out where Sirius has been!" Said James waving his arms around like a lunatic  
  
"Alright, God, you don't have to go nuts. Well he's, Dumbledore, been kind of out of it, so I'm trying to find out what's up with him, alright? Now I'm going to bed, please do wake me up early." Said Sirius and plopped down on his bed  
  
James walked over to his bed and got in it Remus went over and got his pajamas' on. After they all where in bed every thing was quiet. Sirius listened carefully; he heard Remus and James' snores, other wise there was no sound at all.  
  
Sirius quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius wake up!"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes; and rubbed them.  
  
Remus was shaking him.  
  
"Come on, breakfast," Said Remus smiling "James is already up!"  
  
Sirius sat up and looked at the clock; it was about 7:30.  
  
"Why is he up so early?" asked Sirius rubbing his eyes  
  
"I don't know, I think he was hungry or something. Anyways I think that he may want to talk to you" Said Remus walking over to the window to open it.  
  
Sirius got up.  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Asked Remus looking out the window  
  
Sirius looked over Remus' shoulder out the window; and he saw something flying around; Artimis.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" asked Remus  
  
"I don't know; I have to change. How about you go downstairs and I'll met you there okay?" asked Sirius still looking out the window  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting with James; and make sure you come!" Said Remus and hopped out of the room.  
  
Sirius opened the window.  
  
"Isn't it a little early to be out?" asked Sirius; sticking his head out the window  
  
Artimis looked over and turned beet red.  
  
"I-I'm o-out a-at t-his h-hour a-all th-the t-time." Said Artimis shivering  
  
"Come in here, your going to catch a cold." Said Sirius garbing Artimis' hand  
  
Her hand was cold.  
  
"Gosh, where have you been a freezer?" Joked Sirius  
  
Sirius pulled her through the window.  
  
"My friend's are getting suspicious because of you." Said Sirius; carrying her over to his bed. "You stay here and try to warm up okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Sirius grabbed some clothes, ran into the bathroom and threw them on. "Stay here and don't go anywhere!" Said Sirius as he ran out of the room  
  
Artimis looked around, she got up and walked over to the window and looked out it was foggy and you couldn't see much; Artimis closed the window.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius." She said and floated, invisibly, down the stairs.  
  
Sirius sat down at one of the stools; Artimis floated above there heads.  
  
"So, can we help you with Dumbledore and his troubles?" Questioned Remus  
  
Sirius shrugged. "You could help me by getting me my books. And other things that are on the list." Said Sirius as he drank the rest of his orange juice, and to drink it he had to bend his neck back so he could see above him.  
  
Sirius spat orange juice everywhere.  
  
"What? What's wrong Sirius?" Asked Remus jumping up  
  
James grabbed his napkin to wipe the orange juice off his face.  
  
"Ewwwww..." said James wiping the orange juice off his face  
  
"I-it went down the wrong way." Said Sirius, "Sorry. I'll go to the bathroom to wipe myself off." Sirius ran to the bathroom; Artimis followed.  
  
"What do you think your doing?! You could have at least had a invisible shield!" Hissed Sirius  
  
"I do; how can you see me?" Asked Artimis  
  
"Well I can; here look, look in the mirror!" said Sirius pointing at the mirror  
  
Artimis floated in front of the mirror; there was no reflection.  
  
"You do have a shield." Said Sirius slowly  
  
"Do you read the text books or not?" asked Artimis sliming  
  
"Well, some-" Sirius was interrupted  
  
"Tell the truth." Sirius looked at the floor  
  
"Well. no."  
  
"I thought so. Well if a living being loves a ghost or dead being, the being that's alive can see the being that is dead even if he/she/it has an invisible shield." Explained Artimis  
  
"Oh. Well why aren't you in bed? Aren't you cold?" Asked Sirius  
  
"No, not really; actually I'm fine." Said Artimis smiling  
  
"Okay, good." Said Sirius looking her in her eyes "Well you can listen; but you have to promise not to do anything that might make you realize your there. Alright?" Artimis nodded "Yep."  
  
Sirius opened the door and he walked out, Artimis followed. (Artimis still had the shield so only Sirius could see her.)  
  
"Okay, I'm back." Said Sirius; sitting back down on the stool "where were we?"  
  
Artimis floated next to Sirius.  
  
"Well, we can help you by getting your books right?" asked Remus  
  
"Yes. But I don't think you two should talk to him, we have." Sirius paused "Understanding"  
  
"Understanding my, big, fat, ass! What are you doing? You found a girl? Or are you a Severus together?" asked James sourly  
  
"One: I'm talking to Dumbledore. Two: how could I find a girl; if I'm always talking to Dumbledore?" Sirius paused to glance at Artimis, she didn't seem to mind. "Three: Why the hell do you think me and Severus are together? I hate that Son of a bi." Sirius was cut off by Remus  
  
"We get the idea! What are you talking about?" Asked Remus  
  
"He asked me not to talk about it." Said Sirius in a low voice  
  
"You think we'd tell? Come on!" Said James  
  
"Fine, he had a relative at Hogwarts, she was killed there. So I talk to him and, yeah." Said Sirius  
  
"Oh." Said Remus and James  
  
Sirius looked at the time; it was about 11:40.  
  
"Well I have to get going." Said Sirius getting up "I'm supposed to talk to Dumbledore in I bit. So in the mean time I'll get my new robe."  
  
"Okay." Said James  
  
Sirius turned and walked to the door.  
  
"See you guys later!" said Sirius turning and waving at them.  
  
Artimis floated next to Sirius; and took his hand in hers; for one moment they didn't care what happened or what would happen; they where just glad they were together.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	15. Unhealed Wounds, Ambush

Sirius and the still invisible Artimis walked next to each other.  
  
Sirius turned a corner at which the three asses where there, one was missing (the one Sirius didn't know the name of).  
  
They turned and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Heh, nice to see you again" Said Severus  
  
"Now what do you want Snape?"  
  
"What do you think we want?" Asked Lucius  
  
"Oh I hope your nose is even more bent." Said Sirius grinning  
  
"Sirius please, just walk away!" Whispered Artimis to Sirius  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Well Black, hope you don't mind being pounded to a pulp!" Said Severus; his voice as oily as his hair. A grin creased across his face.  
  
"You two, against me? Last time I pounded you three to a pulp, and now there's only two." Said Sirius grinning  
  
"Well hate to tell you, but word has spread, now there's at least 20 of us!" Said Lucius  
  
"20? How could you and your oily hair get 20 other people?" Asked Sirius; raising a eyebrow  
  
Severus waved his hand in a beckoning way.  
  
About 15 or 19 boys from Slytherin appeared.  
  
"This isn't good" said Artimis slowly  
  
"Get out while you can." Said Sirius; looking straight ahead. "I can beat these clowns." Said Sirius; smiling down at Artimis. "Now, go!"  
  
Artimis floated above all of them.  
  
"You all better win!" said Lucius grinning; he turned back to Sirius "Even though you're chanced of surviving is nil." Said Lucius; his grin growing.  
  
Sirius put his fists up; ready for battle.  
  
Artimis saw something; someone was on a broom above Sirius; with his wand, and some sort of magical bombs.  
  
"Go!" Yelled Severus and everyone but Severus and Lucius charged.  
  
The boy on the broom pointed his wand at Sirius (who still hadn't been touched.)  
  
Artimis did the one thing she could think of; she jump on Sirius, so the shot of magic wouldn't hit him.  
  
Sirius fell to the ground.  
  
The boy cast the spell.  
  
A great orange strip of magic flew from the boys' wand into Artimis, her shield was broken.  
  
Artimis screamed out in pain; the force was strong, after the spell, the boy dropped all the magical bombs which just created small scrapes.  
  
"Artimis, are you okay?!" Yelled Sirius pulling her off his back; she was out cold even though she was already dead her back had a huge burn mark and the rest of her was bleeding.  
  
Sirius had a cut on his cheek; he wiped off the blood that was dribbling down into his mouth.  
  
"You bastards." Said Sirius stilling kneeling next to Artimis  
  
"It was her own, damn, fault." Yelled the boy on the broom.  
  
"Sirius," Said Artimis slowly  
  
"Arti? You okay?" Asked Sirius looking at her nervously  
  
"Just help me up please."  
  
Sirius picked her up.  
  
Artimis started to make tweeting sounds; like a bird.  
  
Suddenly all these birds appeared and started to attack the Slytherins.  
  
Fawkes swooped down and grabbed Sirius.  
  
"Good Fawkes" Said Artimis Smiling holding her hand up to pat the bird; her hand feel and blood splattered on Fawkes and Sirius.  
  
Fawkes dropped them in the clock tower window. Sirius rolled Artimis so her back was up.  
  
Sirius ripped her shirt in half to look at the burn; it was pretty bad.  
  
"Fawkes?" Said Sirius; looking around and out the window.  
  
Fawkes was flying away his red feathers shinning in the afternoon sun.  
  
"Damn that bird." Mumbled Sirius  
  
"Ugh." Artimis said as she tried to stand up  
  
"Don't stan-." Sirius paused and started in shock  
  
"What?" Asked Artimis  
  
Sirius turned red and spun around.  
  
"What?" Asked Artimis  
  
"Err.You're uhh. Shirt is, well." Sirius paused  
  
Artimis looked down.  
  
"Gah! Where'd it go?!" Yelled Artimis  
  
Artimis paused, "But how did you get my bra off?" She said her arms over her chest.  
  
"Erm. No comment" Said Sirius  
  
Sirius grabbed his jacket and threw it at Artimis; while he still faced the other direction.  
  
"You can turn around." Artimis said  
  
"Err. Sorry about that." Said Sirius blinking like he wasn't sure if what he saw was real. "Uhh. what about your injuries?"  
  
"They'll heal." Said Artimis "But you're hurt." Artimis touched Sirius face where the blood was dribbling down.  
  
"Nothing it's just a scratch." Said Sirius  
  
"That's what you always say." Said Artimis grinning  
  
"Of course that's all I say." Said Sirius  
  
Sirius looked at his watch it was almost 12:00  
  
"Damn it." Sirius looked up at Artimis who was hovering in front of him "I have to go talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Well of course you do; you always do."  
  
"Well, I better be off; don't want to keep the head master waiting!" Said Sirius grinning  
  
"Yes, please come back after your done talking to him." Said Artimis looking into his pale eyes  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: what color are Sirius' eyes?  
  
~*~  
  
"Here I'll float you down to the bottom." Said Artimis taking his hand  
  
They floated down to the bottom and landed on the stone floor.  
  
They turned and looked at each other, in under a week they had gotten to know each other so well; and in the process, fall in love. They stood there looking at each other wondering why it had happened.  
  
"Because we are lucky." Thought Artimis smiling  
  
Sirius leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I'll be back later!" Said Sirius as her ran out the door.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	16. Unhealed Wounds, Don't Die

Sirius ran into the leaky cauldron; panting.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from this newspaper.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Said Dumbledore; putting the paper down on the table. "What took you so long?"  
  
Sirius paused to catch his breath.  
  
"I was taking a morning jog, and I ran into a few people." Sirius said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I see. So what have you been doing before that?" Asked Dumbledore raising an eyebrow  
  
Sirius remembered that day quite clearly; it was the day he found out Artimis loved him.  
  
"Um.I did lots of things. Said Sirius; looking down at his old tenie shoes.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I did a lot of broom practice, and I visited the old clock tower." Sirius said looking up from his shoes.  
  
"The towers lovely isn't it?" asked Dumbledore  
  
Sirius looked back down at his shoes.  
  
"Have you ever heard that you should respect your elders?" asked Dumbledore looking at Sirius sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sirius said still looking down at his shoes  
  
"Well, what haven't you been telling me?" Dumbledore asked as he sipped some of his tea  
  
"I'll show you." Sirius said and got up  
  
"That's better." Said Dumbledore; smiling  
  
Sirius walked over to the clock tower and opened the door.  
  
"You go first." Sirius said moving out of the way for Dumbledore to pass through.  
  
"Thank you." Said Dumbledore and went into the tower.  
  
"Sirius?" Said a voice; from behind him.  
  
Sirius looked around; Artimis was floating behind the door.  
  
"Up the stairs, you'll see what I was talking about." Said Sirius; pointing.  
  
Sirius quickly closed the door.  
  
"Aren't you coming up here too?" questioned Dumbledore  
  
"I almost fell last time; gave me the gee bees" said Sirius  
  
"Oh, yes well it is very steep and there isn't a railing so I could understand." Said Dumbledore; as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Why did you bring grandpa here?" whispered Artimis  
  
Before Sirius could answer Dumbledore yelled from his spot on the steps.  
  
"You do know Fawkes, right?" Asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes." Replied Sirius  
  
"He was looking awful, then he burned, poor bird, won't be flying for at least 2 days, and he was looking so happy." Continued Dumbledore; as he climbed higher  
  
Suddenly all the boys from Slytherin burst in.  
  
"You're not getting away this time!" Yelled Severus; slamming the door against the wall, hitting Artimis hard enough to knock her out  
  
"You want to fight again?" asked Sirius  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" roared Dumbledore  
  
"Knock him out." Hissed Lucius into one of the boys ears  
  
The boy pointed his wand at Dumbledore and whispered a spell, which made Dumbledore fall over; looking almost dead, but breathing; luckily he had gotten up on the platform.  
  
"Now you can't go whimpering to him!" Yelled Severus  
  
Sirius glared at them.  
  
"Let us deal with him first." Said Lucius nodding his head toward Severus  
  
They both took out there wands and whispered a spell; suddenly a long sword produced from they're wands.  
  
"Now we will teach you a lesson," Yelled Lucius; starting to charge "About what happens when you mess with us, too much!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to be evil and not tell what happens! (Oh bad me) Naughty Brit, naughty, naughty, naughty!  
  
Okay, so what I'm going to show you what happens but, this isn't the last chapter (not even close, sadly)  
  
So I hope you do very much enjoy this one and if I get some reviews I'll post the next one!  
  
So yeah, hope you liked this one; lemmie guess you REALLY want me dead now, because I'm not telling you what happens, sadly, I will now:  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius dogged the first assault.  
  
Artimis woke up from being out.  
  
Severus charged.  
  
Sirius wasn't so lucky this time; the sword went straight through Sirius abdomen.  
  
Sirius' eyes got big.  
  
"Sirius!" Yelled Artimis  
  
"Artimis, you're alright." Sirius said slowly looking over at her; then collapsed in his own blood.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Artimis yelled as she ran over to him.  
  
The sword transformed back into the wand it was, the wound didn't go though.  
  
"Let's go." Said Lucius; and started to walk out  
  
Severus stood there in shock.  
  
"Severus! Now!" Yelled Lucius in his evil voice; sounding more wicked than ever  
  
"Sirius Please wake up." Pleaded Artimis; as she shook him  
  
Severus turned and started to walk out.  
  
"Stop there!" Yelled Artimis; standing up and pointing and the group of Slytherins "I challenge you two, to a fight, just you two, Snape and Malfoy." She continued  
  
"Alright then." Said Lucius; sneering. Then he realized something, Artimis wasn't alive she was already dead, he could tell; because she was floating.  
  
"You're dead!" Yelled Lucius  
  
"Hum, the plot thickens." Said Artimis  
  
"Don't." Said Sirius; in a weak voice.  
  
Sirius stood up; he was dreanched in his blood.  
  
"Sirius, please don't stand up!" Said Artimis running over to him.  
  
Lucius laughed. "Why cry over spilled milk?" he said evilly  
  
"You bastard." Whispered Artimis  
  
"Arti please." Said Sirius,  
  
Sirius started to cough, with it came blood.  
  
"Stay here please!" Said Artimis; leaning him against the wall.  
  
Artimis took her hands and waved them in the air; suddenly she changed into the age she would be, and then grew wings out of her back, her hair grew long and wiped around in the air.  
  
"What the Hell?" Yelled Lucius  
  
Artimis opened her eyes and glared into Lucius' eyes; he looked right back.  
  
Her eyes' where harsh to him; Lucius felt as if someone where reading his mind; as if someone could tell what he was thinking; he, himself, felt confused.  
  
"You will not remember anything that happened, you and every one else, except Sirius will leave and go back to where you belong. You will never remember anything that happened and you will forever forget the moment in time." Artimis Said.  
  
All of the Slytherins, and Dumbledore walked out of the tower and away.  
  
Artimis hurried back over to Sirius; his eyes where wide open.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Artimis shook her head "Nothing."  
  
Sirius coughed up some more blood.  
  
Artimis pulled his shirt off and looked at the wound.  
  
She put her hand over Sirius' eyes'  
  
"What? Why did you do that?" asked Sirius  
  
"I don't want you to see this then barf all over it; you'd get it infected" said Artimis  
  
"Oh thank you for telling me that." Groaned Sirius  
  
Artimis laughed; even though it was not a time to be joking.  
  
Sirius coughed on Artimis' hand which had fallen from it being over his eyes.  
  
"What?" Asked Sirius  
  
Artimis gulped.  
  
"You've lost a lot of blood." She said looking down at the ground at not at him.  
  
"I kind of noticed that" Sirius said; groaning  
  
Artimis looked up into his face.  
  
Sirius looked back at her; tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I love you." She said hugging him.  
  
"I know that." Said Sirius "Come on we have to go find Fawkes."  
  
Artimis shook her head.  
  
"He was sick and burned, now he is only a little twerp; he cannot help you." Said Artimis still crying.  
  
Sirius looked at her; her wings had been stained by his blood, her long hair was lying on him and his pools of blood. Her hands were blood red all over.  
  
Sirius sat up a bit more.  
  
"Oh, so your saying, I'm going, going, going to die?" Asked Sirius barley able to say it  
  
Artimis looked at him; he could die he could be saved. She could let him die; but she knew he deserved to live.  
  
Artimis stood up; and waved her hands some more, this time she became a Hogwarts student; from Hufflepuff.  
  
"I'm going to go get madam Kuju; you stay here!" She yelled and ran out.  
  
"Hurry," whispered Sirius, as he drew a breath "Every time I breathe it gets harder to take another breath."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. Unhealed Wounds, Fallen Angel

Artimis ran as fast as she could.  
  
It started to rain; the rain hit Artimis hard a steadily.  
  
"Hang in there Sirius I'll be back soon. Please don't die!" Thought Artimis  
  
Her shoes and clothes where soaked through, the rain chilled her to the bone.  
  
Artimis slipped on a wet stone and fell on her face; the spell she had done to look normal took a lot of energy; energy of which she was out of.  
  
Artimis turned back to the form she had been before, the one with the wings.  
  
Artimis lay there on the ground; looking like a fallen angel.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius coughed; his blood splattered the floor.  
  
Artimis, please hurry, I feel like I can't breathe.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis coughed in the cold rain, her breathe shown in front of her as a fog.  
  
I have to move, or Sirius'll die! Come on, just some more strength.  
  
Artimis stood up, her legs where shaky.  
  
I have to run.  
  
Artimis jumped up in the air and flew she was getting weak.  
  
I have to change into a person.  
  
Artimis weakly waved her hands; this time she became a girl from Slytherin.  
  
Artimis fell and landed. Not on the ground, in someone's arms.  
  
And those arms belonged to, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What the." Started Lucius  
  
"Please take me to Madam Kuju." Whispered Artimis  
  
Lucius nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius stared to stand up; using the stairs as a support, they didn't help.  
  
Sirius fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
I can't breathe!  
  
Sirius gasped for breath; his lungs had been filling with blood, he need help, and soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius ran to Madam Kuju; luckily for Artimis she was able to keep the spell.  
  
Lucius ran into a dimly lit room.  
  
"Madam Kuju?" Yelled Lucius  
  
Madam Kuju poked her head out from behind a chair.  
  
"Oh my," Yelled Madam Kuju; as she got up "What happened?"  
  
Artimis opened her eyes.  
  
"In the clock tower someone's bleeding to death; please hurry." Whispered Artimis; so almost no one could hear her.  
  
"Please let me down." Said Artimis wide awake.  
  
Lucius put her down.  
  
"Please Madam Kuju! He's dying! There's blood everywhere! Please I'll show you." Yelled Artimis; and she started to run.  
  
Artimis ran and ran; they made it to the clock tower.  
  
"In there." Said Artimis; pointing at the tower.  
  
Artimis opened the door; and ran over to Sirius.  
  
"Oh my God!" Yelled madam Kuju and quickly pulled out her wand.  
  
She said some words to a spell.  
  
Sirius gasped for air; he could breathe.  
  
Madam Kuju waved her wand over the wound.  
  
Lucius ran into the corner and threw up.  
  
The wound started to heal over it self a little bit, but not enough to make him all better.  
  
"There maybe a little more blood left in your lungs." Madam Kuju said as she looked up into his face  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
Lucius walked closer to Sirius; than ran back to the corner to throw up again.  
  
"If all you're going to do is throw up, than leave!" Yelled Madam Kuju  
  
Lucius ran out of the tower.  
  
"Thank you dearie; you know I never caught a name."  
  
Artimis smiled.  
  
I so badly want to tell you who I am but I cannot I'm sorry Madam Kuju.  
  
Artimis looked at her.  
  
"You don't need to know silly things like that; I have to go. Hope you feel better sir." Artimis said and skipped off  
  
"Odd girl." Said Madam Kuju "Now where are you staying?" she said looking back at Sirius  
  
"The Leaky caldron." Said Sirius  
  
Madam Kuju put a spell on him so he'd float.  
  
Madam Kuju had him float up into the room.  
  
"You should have your own room; you won't get much sleep tonight, don't want to disturb your roomies." Said Madam Kuju smiling  
  
She had him float into a different room right next to the one he had been staying in.  
  
Madam Kuju hurried around getting his things and moving things around.  
  
"There," She said contently "If you need me just tell this bird." She said and put a little pigeon on his window sill.  
  
"Good night Madam Kuju, Thanks." Said Sirius  
  
"Don't mention it." And with that she left  
  
Artimis' appeared not long after.  
  
She was in the form with wings.  
  
"You like looking like that." Said Sirius smiling  
  
"Yes, the birds understand me better. And I like the wings." Said Artimis; smiling  
  
"So you could have changed forms when ever you wanted?" asked Sirius  
  
Artimis shook her head. "No, I have to have enough energy, I've been storing it for about a week, and one week equals 3 hours of being in that form. I barely made it to Madam Kuju."  
  
"What other forms can you be?" Asked Sirius  
  
"For the last hour I'll be what I would look like now." Said Artimis smiling  
  
She waved her hands; a mist surrounded her when the mist was gone, Artimis appeared but older.  
  
Sirius looked at her.  
  
"So that what you would have looked like." Said Sirius grinning  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Pervert alert pervert alert.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis nodded. "But I died. And I'm glad now, because other wise I wouldn't have been able to meet you."  
  
Sirius smiled; a long loud cough followed his smile; his blood splattered the bed.  
  
Artimis walked over to him; she could tell he was in pain.  
  
Sirius made his hand into a fist and gasped for air.  
  
"Ugh God this hurts." He mumbled.  
  
Artimis sat down next to him and took his hand.  
  
Sirius for some reason felt a little better.  
  
"Thank you." Said Sirius and clenched Artimis' hand in his  
  
Artimis put her head down on his chest.  
  
Sirius felt better and could fall asleep; he wasn't alone, he was in pain; but still happy.  
  
They both feel asleep, slowly; but none the less feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of chapter~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Unhealed Wounds, The Eyes

A/N: Okay there is strong langue and scenes (like in the past) that contain violence and such. Just FYI.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius woke up to a loud crashing sound during the night; Sirius looked around and saw Artimis back to her normal form; Sirius looked around the room.  
  
There wasn't anything different; then he saw something moving around in the shadows; suddenly he couldn't breathe; Sirius gasped for air.  
  
He coughed and choked; then out of the shadows came to figures; the light from the half moon hit one of them; his almost white blonde hair almost glowed in the little light.  
  
The people where: Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"Now this time you will be dead." Said Lucius in a whisper  
  
He waved his wand and made it into a sword.  
  
"Die Black!" Lucius yelled  
  
Artimis awoke to the yelling; and jumped in the way.  
  
The sword pierced through Artimis' chest.  
  
"Lucius! What did you do?" Yelled Severus  
  
The sword went back into its wand shape.  
  
"Stupid girl; she got in the way, Severus, it's not my fault." Said Lucius; picking up his bloody wand.  
  
Artimis lay there on the bed; Sirius was still gasping for breath.  
  
"You cannot kill me." Whispered Artimis as she slowly stood up  
  
Lucius turned around, "Your! Your! You're that girl!" Yelled Lucius pointing his wand at her  
  
Artimis fell to her knees; in her position of not being dead or alive made her still feel pain and hurt; her blood pooled around her.  
  
"Heh, how'd you guess?" Asked Artimis; clutching the wound  
  
Artimis was having trouble keeping conciseness; she waved her hand at the pigeon which was still perched on the window sill.  
  
Artimis was feeling weak; and dizzy everything started to blur she swayed from side to side until she fell hitting the pool of blood splattering it all over the room and it's contents.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yea!!! I got Kryptonite by 3 doors down back ^^ yippee for me!  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius stared at Sirius and Artimis they both lay flat looking dead (for Artimis she already dead but if she wasn't she would have looked like she was dead.)  
  
"Look what you did!" Yelled Severus pointing with his wand at Artimis and Sirius  
  
"Bah, they'll be fine. He's a son of a bitch and she's the bitch; it doesn't matter what happens to those asses." Said Lucius waving his hand and walking over to the window they had broken to get into the room.  
  
Severus didn't know what to do.  
  
"Do you want me to help you and Lilly get together or not?" Hissed Lucius; his voice wiped through the air like a serpent  
  
Severus nodded and followed Lucius.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I don't know why but I always thought that Severus Snape would have a crush on Lilly Evans; and I have no idea why; so yeah but that was an important thing Lucius said it'll have an effect on the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Kuju burst into the room and tended Sirius; then she noticed Artimis' body lying on the floor.  
  
Madam Kuju whispered a spell and Sirius could breathe again.  
  
"Artimis? Where are you?" Sirius gasped; sitting up quickly.  
  
Madam Kuju walked over to her; then looked up at Sirius who was now standing.  
  
"Y-you know Art-Artimis?" Stuttered Madam Kuju  
  
Sirius nodded and knelt down next to Artimis and rolled her over onto her back.  
  
Madam Kuju looked at the wound; "She's dead you know."  
  
Sirius nodded; and took Artimis' hand.  
  
"Let me tell you a story before she regains consciousness." Said madam Kuju; pulling Sirius back onto the bed. "Artimis probably never told you something's about her; like how clumsy she was. There I'll tell you a story about that. Awhile ago, when she was alive and at Hogwarts, over the summer, before her first year, she was asked to help, by cleaning her grandfathers good China. So she went to the kitchen and so she went to the kitchen to clean them; first though, she had to carry all the plates and glasses; she, of course, wanted to just get it over with. So she carried all the dishes and cups and, of course, she slipped on a towel she had dropped on the floor. Bam," Said madam Kuju clapping her hands together "all the dishes fell and shattered. She has many other stories of how she tripped all the time; she flew a lot. Oh you probably don't know she could."  
  
Sirius interrupted her "Yes I know Dumbledore told me about her; but not about the China incident."  
  
Artimis' eyes opened as she slowly sat up rubbing her head.  
  
"Madam Kuju!" Artimis' squeaked  
  
"Yes I know I already saw you there's no use in trying to deny it." Said Madam Kuju smiling "but it's lovely to see you!" She continued and hugged Artimis  
  
A bird swooped in with a piece of paper.  
  
Madam Kuju took the parchment and read it to herself mumbling what it said.  
  
"I have to go. Dumbledore needs to talk to me; and don't move around to much!" Said Madam Kuju pointing at Sirius; as she ran out the door  
  
Sirius laid back down and quickly fell back asleep.  
  
Artimis sighed and walked over to the bathroom; to wash up.  
  
Artimis got undressed and hopped into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Incase you forgot I don't do nude scenes all I do is say what happens I think it's perverted to explain what's happening so I don't.  
  
~*~  
  
The water was cold and hit her like shards of glass; she wondered if Sirius didn't like her little but liked her when she looked older.  
  
Artimis sighed; and felt her wound.  
  
She flinched; it hurt pretty badly.  
  
Artimis washed the blood off and got out and grabbed a towel.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I got this idea from the first Ranma book.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius walked in yawning.  
  
Artimis shrieked.  
  
Sirius started in amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Yeah I always though Sirius would be good being a pervert.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis grabbed the nearest thing to her and threw it at him; what she had thrown turned out to be a hairdryer, which after being thrown started to mumble and walk back to where it was before.  
  
After Sirius had been hit by it he was knocked out.  
  
"God Sirius! I thought you weren't perverted! But I still love you." Said Artimis; kneeling down and patting his head.  
  
Artimis grabbed her clothes and put them on.  
  
She slowly, trying not to step on Sirius but not successful, walked back to the living area and sat down on the bed.  
  
For some reason Artimis felt that something very bad was going to happen, and soon.  
  
Artimis' wound hurt very bad.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out; everything looked normal; exept for one thing.  
  
A dark figure walked around outside of the inn; the figure looked up and saw Artimis.  
  
Their eyes met; Artimis didn't know what was happening she felt weird, next thing she knew she was falling; she hit the floor; everything went black.  
  
The figure did something to her just by looking each other in the eye made her faint; she knew those eyes; but she couldn't place them; not yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	19. Unhealed Wounds, The Trip

A/N: sorry this took me so long to type! You know I just make it up off the top of my head? Not to shabby eh? Well I give you: Chapter something!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius got up about an hour later and rubbed his head; she had thrown the hairdryer pretty hard.  
  
He turned around and headed out of the bathroom. He saw Artimis lying on the floor.  
  
"Artimis, are you okay?" Asked Sirius looking down at her  
  
Sirius felt something looking at him; he looked up and saw someone; cloaked; they peered out from under the hood and looked at Sirius.  
  
The figures eyes dug into him; as if they where daggers; they looked each other in the eye.  
  
Sirius felt his body freeze with cold hatred; he felt his body fall as everything slowly went black.  
  
~*~  
  
James rolled over and saw that Sirius still wasn't back; he stood up and walked over to Remus and shook him awake.  
  
"Wha? What did I do mummy?" Said Remus as if he where drunk  
  
"Sirius isn't back yet; and I haven't seen him all day." Said James worriedly  
  
"You did to; you say him this morning; now let me sleep." Said Remus rolling over  
  
James turned around and looked out the window; maybe he was only over reacting.  
  
~*~  
  
The thing that made Sirius and Artimis lose conciseness went through an open window and scooped up the both of them.  
  
James rolled over in his bed and looked out the window; then he saw Sirius and a girl being taken away by a person in a cloak.  
  
James jumped up and ran over to Remus; and shook him awake again.  
  
"Now what do you want?" said Remus rolling his eyes  
  
"Look!" Yelled James pointing out the window  
  
Remus rolled over and looked he saw Sirius and girl token away.  
  
"Gah! Where the hell do they think they're going?" Yelled Remus "Oh well I don't really care; I'm going back to sleep."  
  
James grabbed Remus by the collar and dragged him out of bed.  
  
"He wasn't awake!" Yelled James in Remus' ear  
  
"He wasn't?" Asked Remus looking at James  
  
"He wasn't!"  
  
"We have to go save him!" Yelled Remus heroically  
  
"Get your broom; where going to have to be fast." Said James; running over to his trunk and grabbing his broom  
  
Remus grabbed his broom and they both ran over to the window.  
  
James opened it and they both flew out.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis opened her eyes; to only see, Voldamort.  
  
"Ah! You're awake." Said Voldamort grinning  
  
"Come Samantha." Said you know who; and with a wave of his hand a woman stepped up next to You-Know-Who.  
  
"You called?" she said  
  
"Yes; is this her?" He asked  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Ah, good. Artimis, Right?" He asked looking Artimis in the eye  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Artimis asked clenching her teeth together  
  
You-know-who smiled and waved his hand in a beckoning way.  
  
Sirius appeared; he had been beaten; blood poured from, not only his wound, but his arms legs and face.  
  
"Sirius!" Artimis shrieked "What have you done you monster!"  
  
"I'll have him be dead if you don't tell me if you are Artimis." You-Know- Who said  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: okay I'm shorting "You-Know-Who to YKW okay? Okay.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fine just don't hurt him, I am Artimis. Now Leave him be!" Artimis Yelled  
  
"Heh, pathetic, your emotions, so fragile they could bend, then break." Said YKW Breaking a stick  
  
YKW waved his hand again and two people wearing cloaks dragged Sirius away.  
  
Artimis glared at him.  
  
"Now you must give me your soul; or I'll Kill that boy named Sirius."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So what do ya think?? I wanna know!!! So write a review please!!! Thanks! 


	20. Unhealed Wounds, Never Leave Me

A/n: Okay this is a lllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Chapter. So yeah. Take your time. Tell me if I need to explain anything (Oh and if you have an ideas or something; email me them. Thanks! (^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you want my soul?" Artimis asked glaring at him  
  
"Stupid question." Said Voldemort; and waved his hand at some people wearing robes. They walked up in front of Artimis; and hit her hard.  
  
"You silly, silly, girl. I want your soul so I can work on my lives purpose." He said sitting down in a stone chair; it was engraved with a dragon; that looked like it would jump off the seat and eat someone.  
  
"What is your lives purpose? To become a baboon?" Asked Artimis; some blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
"Another stupid question; you know I'm sick of this; Samantha, take over." Said Voldemort; getting up and walking off.  
  
Artimis looked at her surroundings it looked like she was in an ancient castle; everything was stone. Even the pillar she was tied to.  
  
The lady named Samantha walked up and pulled down her hood. Artimis was stunned she look just like her mother did; then she remembered. Her mother was a death eater. The person was her mother.  
  
"M-mum?" Artimis asked; as she stuttered  
  
"Shut-up! I don't want to have anything to do with you! You should have given me your soul along time ago and gone peacefully!" Samantha yelled; as tears ran down her face.  
  
Artimis Started to open her mouth; when she felt the pain of being stabbed.  
  
Artimis screamed; loud and long; piercing the air around them.  
  
"Give me your soul; and I'll give you life!" Samantha yelled  
  
Artimis gasped for air; she had been hit in the lung. Artimis couldn't get enough air and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius had heard Artimis scream; he felt like he couldn't move; he had a spell on him so he couldn't.  
  
"Great," Thought Sirius "I'm stuck here and I don't have a clue what just happened to Artimis. So what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?! I know I have to try to get the spell off! What am I a fool? I can't 'shake' a spell off! I'm such a dimwit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha walked away from her daughter and to where Voldemort had walked off too. She walked into a room where Voldemort was. He was sitting at a table with some papers and magical items; that he would peer into every now-and-then.  
  
"My lord," said Samantha; bowing "Artimis is unconscious. I made a deal with her that if she gives us her soul; we will bring her back to life."  
  
"Fool, her soul will be mine not ours. Fine I don't care what your deal is. Just get me the damn soul!" He yelled at her throwing a crystal globe; shattering at Samantha's feet.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Sorry; my Lord." She said and backed out of the room  
  
Samantha walked over to guards that were watching Artimis.  
  
"Take her to be with her friend." Samantha said waving a hand at the guards. The guards nodded and untied Artimis. They dragged her to Sirius' cage and threw her in. Her limp body smashed against the uneven stone wall; it fell in a heap on the floor at Sirius' feet. Sirius couldn't speak he could only look at her; as her blood pooled over the floor. Sirius sat there for an hour or so until Artimis weakly sat up. She turned and looked at him. She leaned her back against the wall; waved her hands over her wound.  
  
"Damn; I didn't think my own mum would try to kill me again." Artimis mumbled  
  
Artimis turned and saw that Sirius wasn't moving or saying anything.  
  
"Did they put a spell on you?" Artimis asked  
  
Sirius just sat there and blinked.  
  
"Okay, blink two times if you have a body spell say something if you don't."  
  
Sirius blinked twice. Artimis crawled over to him and slowly put him flat on the floor. She put her hand in his pocket and took out his wand; she waved it over his silent body. Sirius then moved; using his arms he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked  
  
"My mum stabbed me with a sword; then shoved me in here. She said if I gave Voldemort my soul, I..I..I could be alive again." Artimis said smiling at him.  
  
"Your soul for life? Then all you would be is an empty shell. Nothing. Nadda. Zip." Said Sirius; his eyes getting big.  
  
The Cage door opened and a man in a cloak entered. He walked up to Sirius and punched him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Artimis yelled  
  
The man glared at her. Then waved his wand; a strip of light shot out of it and around Sirius' Wrists, ankles and mouth. The man shoved Sirius over his shoulder and grabbed Artimis.  
  
"Follow me or I'll kill the boy." The man Mumbled under his breath.  
  
Artimis did as she was told to do. She followed the man back to where she had been before.  
  
"Sit." He commanded. Artimis sat down on the stone floor as she watched the man throw Sirius against the pillar Artimis had been against a bit ago.  
  
Artimis sat there looking around hoping nothing would go wrong; of course she knew the chances of the where very slim. Artimis' mother and The Dark Lord; came out of a room and walked up to Sirius. Voldemort took out a Knife; which flashed in the light from the torches scattered around the hall. Voldemort took the knife and put it up against Sirius' throat.  
  
"Give me your soul or I'll kill him." Said Voldemort a wicked Smile curling over his face  
  
Samantha whispered something in Voldemort's ear.  
  
"Wonderful idea." Said Voldemort; starting to cackle. He dropped the knife on the floor and took out a wand; you could tell there was a phnoix feather in it. He put the wand up to his face right in front of Sirius' nose.  
  
"Give me your soul or I'll take his." Voldemort said  
  
Artimis looked at Sirius; Sirius, for one reason or another, look completely calm; his eyes seemed to speak to her; they seemed to tell her he didn't care; he didn't care if his soul was gone. Artimis looked at voldemort; his eyes turning red.  
  
"May, May I talk to him for a minute?" Artimis asked  
  
"Fine; as long as you make it quick!" Snapped Voldemort. Artimis nodded. Voldemort waved his wand and the Magic gag disappeared.  
  
"Don't give them your soul; no matter what they threaten you with. Promise me you won't give it to them. Promise me." Sirius said; coolly.  
  
At this moment Artimis felt alone; as if she would never she a being again. She never thought she could feel cold; a cold of hate pouring from the air around her; but then she felt the good; the good pouring from Sirius wanting her to keep her soul. Saying he would die for her. But she didn't want him to die; he deserved to live. Artimis felt she didn't deserve to be on earth any longer.  
  
Artimis looked down at the ground; trying to avoid Sirius glance.  
  
"Promise me!" He roared at Artimis. Artimis flinched by hearing him yell. She looked up through her hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
  
"Please, Promise me; don't worry about me. I'll be fine; just promise me." He whispered; his voice claming like the wind.  
  
Artimis looked up at him clearly. His hair lay in place; as if it weren't real.  
  
"I promise." Artimis said slowly; tears briming her eyes.  
  
"I see; so then I can take his soul." Said Voldemort in surprise.  
  
"Please don't." Begged Artimis. "Please!"  
  
Voldemort just grinned. "All right then."  
  
He waved his wand over Sirius; Sirius looked over at Artimis and said something to her; she knew what he said; what he said mode her even more upset. The wand waved around for only a few seconds; then it flicked up; and when it did that a milky colored ghost like blob; floated from Sirius' body. When it was all out of him; his body fell to the ground in a heap of soulless body. A shell. That's all he was now.  
  
Artimis thought of the words he uttered. The three words.  
  
"I love you."  
~End of Chapter (^.^)~ 


	21. Unhealed Wounds, White Pills

Okay this Chapter is kind of short. Actually it's really short; but Remus and James are in this one!!! Yea! Go me. I put them in. Oh well. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artimis crawled over to Sirius and picked up his upper half. "No...." she whispered  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"No!" She yelled as loud as she could  
  
"Shut up bitch." Said Voldemort; kicking her. "Get her out of here. Girl; you know I'll give him back his soul if you give yours to me. I'll let you think about it." He waved his hand at Artimis and Sirius; then at the guards.  
  
He looked back at the glowing soul. He tried to touch it but received a shock. "Blast it. What the hell is wrong with this soul?" Yelled Voldemort. Samantha walked up. "I do not know master." She said "Why don't you just take out her soul without her permission?" "I cannot Dumbledore's spell is still at work; the only way we can get it is if she is allowing it." He mumbled Voldemort glared at Artimis who was crying on Sirius. "Put this soul in my room; make sure they get put back in their cage; where they belong." Voldemort said pointing at his wand which had Sirius soul floating on the end. "Yes sir." Samantha said; and took the wand  
  
Samantha waved her hand at some Guards. "Take them back to the cage." She said. The guards all nodded; then one pulled Artimis out the other pulled Sirius' body.  
  
~*~ "They went this way!" said James to Remus; as they flew over a hill.  
  
"Alright." He answered  
  
"What the hell is this castle thing doing here?" Yelled James in shock  
  
"Oh....shit....." Said Remus quietly  
  
"Wow, I've never heard you swear before!" Said James looking over at Remus  
  
Remus gripped his broom and stopped moving.  
  
"This is Voldemort's Home. They took that girl and Sirius to You-Know-Who's home." Whispered Remus  
  
"What?" Yelled James "What do the want with lil' Siri'?"  
  
"Shhh!!!!! Keep it down! They'll here us. Come on let go near a window so we can hear if anyone's talking." Whispered Remus  
  
James nodded "Alright."  
  
They flew lower near the window to Voldemort's Study. "Damn that Artimis'." Mumbled Voldemort; he was speaking loud enough for James and Remus to hear though. "I take the soul away of the one she loves; and she still won't give me her damn soul!" Said Voldemort starting to yell; as he hit his fist down on a table  
  
"Alright; I just have to find a weakness..." Said Voldemort sitting down at his desk  
  
"Master; Sirius' friends are not at the inn; we have reason to believe that they are on they're way here." Said a guard  
  
"It won't matter; they don't know how to but his soul back; the only way is to use something from the thing most precious to him. And even I don't know what it is; so does it matter?" He asked looking closely at the soul. "Ah, well, if you do find them; you may kill them; eat them, I really don't care."  
  
"Yes, Master." Said the guard and while bowing backed out of the room.  
  
"We have to find a way in that's safe." Whispered Remus "Come on they must be in the dungeon."  
  
James nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis was thrown in the cage; then the door slammed behind her. She looked at Sirius' body slumped over its self in a corner.  
  
"I promised you; but can I really keep that promise?"  
  
~*~  
  
James and Remus flew down to the ground and landed right next to the wall. "There are bared windows! Maybe we can see if we see anyone!" Said James Happily  
  
"James what are you on? Your all; 'dumb ass' acting" Said Remus holding his head  
  
"Well I found some little white pills so...." James looked at Remus; who's eyes where the size of Tea plates. "I'm joking!"  
  
Remus just shook his head and bent down. "You and your white pills go look down there." Said Remus pointing down a bit down from where Remus was looking in the window.  
  
"There were no white pills! I was joking!" He said sounding a little less than amused.  
  
Remus just waved him away.  
  
James walked down to the next window; inside at first he saw nothing; then he saw the girl crawl over to a dark corner and pull something out of it; Sirius.  
  
"Remus!" Hissed James  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius and that girl are in here!" He hissed again  
  
Remus crawled over to the window that was right against the wall. They both stared into the window. Artimis leaned her head against Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"So that's the girl...." Said James  
  
"This isn't good...." Whispered Remus  
  
"Oh course it's not! Voldemort wants them both dead or something like that; and they're stuck in the dungeon; and why isn't Sirius moving?" Said James  
  
"Sirius isn't moving because Voldemort has his soul. The reason this isn't good is; the girl; isn't alive. She dead. She a ghost." 


	22. Unhealed Wounds, Life

James looked at Remus then through the window. "She is dead...." said James looking at her. Artimis looked up and into James' Eyes. She stood up and floated up to the window. She put her hands on the window and whispered something. She turned into what looked like an Angel. The Window; and the wall seemed to disappear with the light and mist streaming around her. James and Remus felt like they were falling. And they were; into another dimension. James and Remus landed on a floor; everything was white. They looked so dirty in the room. Artimis appeared in front of them. "Why did you come? You know that it means certain death? Did you not see Sirius?" She asked as she floated down her feather wings twitching slightly. Remus looked at her; right now she looked about 16; her clothes looked like it was made of light; white; a dress like shape. Ruffling around her. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Remus stood up. "You're the girl! The one that died at Hogwarts. I heard about you when Dumbledore was talking to his Phinox! He said 'Why couldn't I stop that werewolf for killing my poor little girl Seven years ago? Why couldn't it have just killed me? Oh, Artimis....' That's what he said; and you! You're Artimis!" He said walking closer to her.  
  
"Yes I'm the one of which you speak;" she said as she landing in front of Remus. "but you haven't told me why you came here." She said as she leaning closer to him.  
  
"Tell me first why you fell in love with Sirius." Said Remus  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: As a joke I thought I would make Artimis say " Read chapters 1-22" but I thought that would make it all seem a little bit odd....  
  
~*~  
  
"I've been a ghost for 7 years. I've always lived in the clock tower. Then I saw Sirius' and I could feel a wound inside him; one that seemed to be a unhealed wound; a wound that was slowly eating him up; it felt like he was dying inside himself. I could tell something had happened. I watched him and saw he had my dream; my dream of how I was killed. I talked to him and explained that I need to leave the real world and go to the world of the dead. The only way was to show my grandfather, or as you know him Dumbledore, that he was not the cause of my death; and I don't think he is guilty and that he is not guilty. Somehow as time went; he fell in love with me; and I fell in love with him. I didn't want to. But I did. I know now that I will have to leave this world and leave him behind. Forever. I do not want to but I have to, so my dear grandpapa can realize that it was not his fault. But now I want to stay. Almost more than anything." Said Artimis feeling her tears sting her eyes.  
  
"But why are you here?! If you die and leave him as well, what will he have left?" Yelled Artimis turning her hands into fists; at her sides.  
  
"We've come to take Sirius back. But now that he doesn't have his soul we have a slight complication." Said James walking up next to Remus  
  
"I'll help you as long as you help me." Said Artimis looking up at them; she felt her tears disappear and her hands relax. "Fine, now can you get us inside the castle?" asked James. Artimis waved her hands and they were back in the cage.  
  
"You will need this to get past the guards." Whispered Artimis, handing James his cloak. Artimis was still in her angel like form.  
  
"Thanks...." Said James slowly taking the cloak. "But how do we get out of this cage?"  
  
"Take my hand, both of you." She said Remus looked confused then looked like he just found a cure for cancer.  
  
"How will that help?" asked James  
  
"Ghosts can travel through walls, and bars." Said Remus  
  
"Oh yeah. I knew, I mean I know that!" said James he then took Artimis' other hand. All three of them went through the bars.  
  
"I think the guards are on break." said Artimis' looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of guessed that." Said James  
  
Artimis started to walk forward; she got through the bars and got Remus and James through the bars too.  
  
"You must be fast; the guards will be back soon. I don't want you two to be hurt. Now, go!" said Artimis; and shoved them off. She then went back into the cell.  
  
"Sirius; don't worry, they'll be back. I know it." Artimis said as she sat down next to Sirius' body.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord! I must go and speak with Artimis!" Yelled Samantha as she burst into Voldemort's room.  
  
"Why? Why would you need to speak to her?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"I have a feeling that she is plotting something to come get Sirius' soul back." Samantha said  
  
"Of course she is." Voldemort said rolling his eyes  
  
"But she won't do it. She'll have someone else do it." Said Samantha  
  
"I don't care; they don't know how to put it back in him anyways." He said lying back down on his bed  
  
Samantha nodded. "Still; I'm going to go to watch her." She said and hurried out of the room  
  
She ran all the way to Artimis' cell.  
  
"Artimis? Are you there? Or did you go to steal Sirius' soul?" Said asked in a wicked voice that whipped through the dark air  
  
"I'm here." Said Artimis' voice; almost to quiet to hear  
  
"Good; I'm supposed to watch you." Said Samantha  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Did you ever miss me?" Samantha asked  
  
"How can you miss someone that wants you dead?"  
  
Samantha paused; she didn't know what to say. She had wanted Artimis' dead; but did she still? Stabbing Artimis was like stabbing herself.  
  
"I missed you." Samantha said breaking the silence  
  
Artimis paused. She didn't want to talk. Artimis heard a whisper then the hall and cell filled with light. All the torches where lit and the floating candles where lit too.  
  
"Samantha? I heard you. Are you down there?"  
  
"Yes; my Lord." Samantha said  
  
"Good. Now stay still. Tell me what you want to do with Artimis. And if you lie I'll have to kill you." Voldemort said grinning  
  
"I want her to burn in hell; while we have her soul." Said Samantha looking up at him  
  
"Stupid girl. Don't think I don't know when you lie." Said Voldemort and waved his hand at some guards. He turned a corner and disappeared.  
  
The two guards walked towards Samantha and raised their wands. Artimis ran out of the cell and tackled one of them.  
  
"Run!" Artimis yelled.  
  
Samantha looked worried; then ran as fast as she could.  
  
Artimis could feel both of the guards wands poke into her back.  
  
"Now girl; what was that for; get back in that cell; or I'll make your friends body dissolve." Said the guard she had tackled.  
  
Artimis willingly walked back into the cell and sat back down next to Sirius.  
  
"Hurry the hell up Remus and James!" Artimis yelled to herself  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is like a maze!" said James  
  
"Look there, I think that's his chamber."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked James  
  
Remus pointed to a sign outside of the room that said "Lord Voldemort. Prepare to grovel."  
  
"Ahh...." said James nodding  
  
They slowly pushed the door open. No one was inside.  
  
They saw the wand with Sirius' soul.  
  
James poked Sirius' soul. "I think we should take it off." Said James pulling Sirius' soul off. James couldn't keep a hold of it. And it went flying threw the open door.  
  
"Oh shi....talking mushrooms." James said  
  
Remus and James ran after the loose soul. It made them run all the way back to the cell. When James and Remus got back to the cell they couldn't see the soul anywhere.  
  
"Where's the soul?!" Hissed Remus from under the cloak.  
  
"Oh, I, well, see, It came in here and then it flew into me." Said Artimis standing up and looking around for Remus and James  
  
"What?!" Said Remus "How are we going to get it into Sirius?"  
  
"That's it! Artimis is the most important thing to Sirius!" said James  
  
"Wh-What do I do?" asked Artimis.  
  
"That's what you have to figure out. Uh. How do we get back in?" asked James  
  
"Take my hand; both of you." Said Artimis as she stuck her arm through the bars  
  
They both grabbed her arm; and she slowly pulled them back in.  
  
Artimis sat down next to Sirius' to think of how she was supposed to do. Artimis heard a little voice inside her head. "Kiss me." said the voice  
  
"What? Who said that?"  
  
"Kiss me"  
  
Artimis paused.  
  
"That's it!" She burst out  
  
"What? What?" said James who had started to fall asleep  
  
Artimis' leaned over in front of Sirius; and kissed him. His cold frozen lips suddenly felt warm.  
  
Artimis pulled her head away. Sirius' eyes opened and he looked into Artimis face.  
  
"Artimis, you're alright!" Said Sirius hugging her  
  
"Of course I am." Whispered Artimis in his ear  
  
"THE SOUL! IT'S GONE! WHERE IS IT? GO AND FIND IT; AND WHOEVER HAD IT, KILL THEM!" Yelled Voldemort; loud and clear.  
  
Artimis jumped up. "Get on your brooms! Grab the cloak; wait both of you get on the same broom. I have to get my mother. Sirius' you go too." Artimis said Hurrying around the room.  
  
"No, I'm staying here with you." Said Sirius "Remus James, go I'll see you guys in a bit."  
  
"No Sirius. You have to go. I don't want you hurt." Said Artimis  
  
"I don't care if I'm hurt!" said Sirius "Leave you two." Said Sirius  
  
Artimis waved her hand at the wall; it disappeared and showed the outside, wind seemed to pull Remus, James and Sirius to where the wall had been; Artimis stood there; her hair whipping towards the wall. Remus and James where pulled out; but Sirius grabbed onto Artimis.  
  
"I don't want to leave you. Please let me stay here with you." Said Sirius; squeezing her arm  
  
Artimis looked at him; she waved her hand and the wall appeared again. She hugged him "Promise me that whatever happens you'll leave if it gets that bad; or if I tell you to later."  
  
"I promise." He said  
  
"We have to hurry." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the cage; they flew; Artimis' angel wings flapping; her eyes scanning her surroundings.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Artimis asked herself. She then spotted a cluster of guards seeming to beat upon something. Artimis dived down to see what it was. It was her mother.  
  
"Get away from her!" Yelled Artimis' as she touch the ground not much more than 10 feet away. About ten guards looked up and turned to her; they didn't have wands though; they had medieval battle weaponry. They drew their swords/axes. And charged.  
  
Artimis waved her arm and got a sword in her hands. She swung it; and chopped of about 2 guard's heads. One guard got past her and stabbed Sirius in the chest. Time seemed to stop for Artimis as she saw Sirius' face. And the man who had stabbed him.  
  
Artimis spun around and sliced that man in half. Sirius was still conscious. He was slowly sliding down the wall. She waved her hand and the sword spun by its self chopping of peoples heads until all the guards where dead.  
  
Artimis ran over to Sirius and looked at his wound. It was a puncture to the side. He was going to need help leaving.  
  
"Artimis...." said a weak voice  
  
Artimis turned and looked her mother was looking over in Artimis' direction.  
  
"M-Mum?"  
  
"Yes, come here."  
  
Artimis crawled over to her mother. And put her head in her lap.  
  
"I wish you could be alive. That's my wish before I die; is that you live for as long as you want too. Please; just listen to me. I never wanted you to be killed but I had too. Voldemort was making me. I don't know how," Samantha coughed up blood and took a deep breath. "I love you." She said and her eyes closed. She was gone.  
  
Light surrounded Artimis and her mother.  
  
"Artimis!" Yelled Sirius  
  
The light lasted for no more than 30 seconds. When the light died down; there was a girl standing; Sirius couldn't see the girl clearly.  
  
"W-who?" said Sirius  
  
"Sirius, I, I guess I'm alive now." Said a familiar voice  
  
"Artimis?"  
  
The girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Sirius saw her face; and it was Artimis'. . . She was alive. . . .  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
A/N: Eek....This is so a bad chapter -.-;; sorry. I'll make then next on better -.-;;. (This one was 2,185 words and 7 pages (holy buckets!)  
  
--Author 


	23. Unhealed Wounds, Be Careful

a/n: Okay this is really short right now I just wanted to post it so you knew that I am working I just have a lot of homework so please excuse me being lazy and not writing and posting very fast. It will be better after the 11th I will be out of school. So you know then I can write! I'll completely finish this chap. soon! ^^ so here it is the shortest chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artimis walked up to where Sirius was. The blood that was before only a little puddle,  
  
now looked more like a pond. He had lost more blood then Artimis thought.  
  
Sirius coughed. "You're alive how is that possible?" he asked weakly.  
  
"My mother," she said touching his face; Sirius could feel her hand, it was warm. "Lie  
  
down; to slow the bleeding." Artimis slowly lowered his body to the ground. Her feather  
  
wings where covered in blood; her wings where dirty and bloody unlike the way they  
  
were before.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive...." said Sirius his voice dying. He touched her face "You are so  
  
beautiful..... I love you so much...." His hand dropped and hit the stone floor.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius?! SIRIUS!" Artimis said shaking his head  
  
"Give up, he's dead." Said a much to familiar voice  
  
Artimis looked up tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Emotions always get in the way don't they? I've learned to avoid them." Voldemort said  
  
as he walked up to Artimis "give me your soul your power your energy and I'll give him  
  
life again."  
  
"How can I trust you?! How can anyone?" Artimis yelled at him "I'll fight you; if you  
  
win you get my soul, if I win I keep my soul and Sirius come back to life."  
  
Voldemort smiled "Alright." He said chuckling lightly "Follow me." Artimis stood up and followed him.  
  
They were in a hall of all stone two torches lit it dimly.  
  
"Well then, shall we start? Remember if I kill you will give me your soul. If you defeat me then; well you both will be freed; and Sirius will be among the living again."  
  
Artimis nodded and held out her hand; a long gold stick produced from it; it was about eight feet long.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Artimis said gripping the pole.  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
A/n: told you it was short!!!!! Promise to make next one longer!! (Sorry about it taking so long to come out.) 


	24. Unhealed Wounds, Dreams of horrier again

Artimis looked at Voldemort.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make sure that Sirius is alive at the end of this, even if I must die, again, for it to happen." Artimis said as she floated up about a foot  
  
"Heh, I'll make sure your dead at the end of this. So don't worry about your little boy friend. You may become a ghost again, but I'll try not to let that happen." Voldemort said grinning  
  
Voldemort whispered a spell towards Artimis  
  
Artimis thrust her golden pole in front of her. "Shield!" she yelled the red strip of magic hit the invisible shield and simmered away.  
  
Voldemort laughed "You think that stick can protect you? I think not, go ahead and attack with it. It cannot harm me."  
  
Artimis glared at him. She ran in the air towards him and stuck the pole threw him. His blood was black and stung when Artimis touched it.  
  
"Tell me something," Artimis said coughing "Why do you want my soul?"  
  
"Well, you have a rare gift, which would help me with my plans."  
  
"What plans?" asked Artimis falling to her knees.  
  
Voldemort sighed. "Why do you want to know? If I tell you you'll find a way to foil them."  
  
Artimis laughed. "Can't you see I'm almost dead already?"  
  
Voldemort looked at her blankly his black robe moving slightly.  
  
"Can't you see? You have gotten your blood into my wound?" Artimis asked as she tried to stand  
  
Voldemort looked at her. "I'm not injured." He said blankly  
  
"Your hand." Artimis said in between gasps  
  
Voldemort looked down at his wand hand. A deep long gash went from his elbow to the start of his wrist.  
  
"Your blood, it, it kills. Well not everyone, but it kills me, there's too much hate and evil in it, it's like poison to me..."  
  
"Well, give me your soul then." said Voldemort a grin of achievement on his face  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't fight till the end didn't I? I said that if I do die, you will get my soul, if I live, you bring Sirius back to the living, and leave us alone."  
  
"Oh, I didn't agree to leave you alone, I said I would bring him back to life and let you leave, but trust me; I'll try until I win."  
  
Two things swooped down the hall. To strips of light went from them and hit Voldemort. The two creatures came back and landed next to Artimis.  
  
"Are you alright? Where Sirius? What's happened? Where were you? What are you doing?" said James and Remus, who sounded very concerned  
  
Artimis looked at them.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" They both screamed  
  
"Of course she's not dead you bastards! LEAVE, THIS IS OUR FIGHT!" Voldemort yelled as he stumbled to his feet  
  
"Give me your wand." Artimis whispered to Remus  
  
"What?" he whispered  
  
Artimis snatched his wand and hid it in her cloak. She stood up and wobbled a little before she leaned against the cold slimy stone wall. She dropped the pole and looked at Voldemort, then at James and Remus who had both stood up.  
  
"Leave you two." she said after a cough which produced blood. They looked at her blankly "But...." started Remus Artimis looked at him right in the eye her soft Brown-red eyes seemed to penetrate Remus' stubborn streak. Remus hopped on his broom and flew off, soon followed by James.  
  
"Pick up your weapon, or do you not want to use it?" Voldemort asked putting his wand into his cloak.  
  
"I don't.... want to use......it...." She said slowly.  
  
She slid down the wall and looked up at him, then down at the floor.  
  
"I thought I would die alone when I was young, I never thought they someone would be there next to me." Artimis let out a little laugh "Well, I'm going to die again, and I won't be alone. For the second time, I find it funny."  
  
"You're speaking nonsense girl." Voldemort said "I'll leave you alone so you can die alone." At that Voldemort turned and started to walk off.  
  
Artimis took out her wand. "Who said I was done fighting?" Artimis questioned.  
  
Voldemort turned around and saw her. "You have no energy, that isn't even your wand! You can't harm me one bit!" he said as he took out his own wand, but before it was out all the way Artimis whispered something and the wand shattered, like a glass goblet hitting a stone floor.  
  
Artimis mumbled another word..... ~*~ James and Remus had been flying for about 10 minutes, they had probably passed Sirius' body 5 times now, and had a army of guards running after them, but they didn't notice, they where to busy trying to figure out why: 1. Why was Artimis alive? 2. Why Voldemort was fighting Artimis. 3. Where Sirius was. 4. Why didn't they come back to the inn? 5. Why Artimis said to leave. They thought about those questions until they decided to fly back to where Artimis was. ~*~  
  
Artimis mumbled another word, then another and another. She did this for about a minute. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Artimis stopped mumbling and looked up. She started to glow with light. She grinned, what she was trying to do worked, she had been trying to bring out her full power. She clasped her hand together, and mumbled two words which no one but her could understand. She made her hands into a cup and there sitting in them was a little ball of light.  
  
"You know what to do." she whispered in the quiet hallway.  
  
James and Remus landed to see Artimis and the ball of light she had made. It flittered around Artimis, then around James and Remus. It floated one torch and floated around it then around the other one. It finally floated over to Voldemort. He eyed it carefully as it flitted around him. Artimis feel back to the floor. Remus and James knelt down next to her.  
  
"She's out...." there was aloud high pitch shriek coming from where Voldemort was. Remus and James quickly looked up to see Voldemort shriveling in pain.  
  
"Make it stop! I'll bring him back just stop it! Stop it!" Voldemort said with another high pitch shriek.  
  
"Remus....James.....Go get Sirius....." Artimis whispered "I'll stop it, Voldemort, once I see him here, alive."  
  
Remus and James hopped on they're brooms and flew back down the hall. (This time they where looking at the ground.  
  
~*~ Dumbledore sat up in bed. "Artimis..." He mumbled..... Another dream, when will it end? He asked himself The horrid dream of you being killed, every time, I could have saved you, but I didn't....Why? Why couldn't I save you? I hate myself.... Dumbledore wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself do so. "Is it really my fault?" He asked himself out loud Yes it is. I could have been faster, I could have killed it sooner, and I let her die. I let my little Arti die! How? How could I do such a thing? Even I don't know, I could have saved her, but no, I was thinking about my own hide, with the ministry or magic forcing me to resign from headmaster of Hogwarts. Damn the Ministry, damn Hogwarts, damn being headmaster damn the werewolves, damn Voldemort, and above all damn Samantha! ~*~ James and Remus soon found Sirius, Rubbing his head and trying to stand.  
  
"How ar' you Feelin' Mate?" asked James as he landed  
  
"Dizzy." Said Sirius stumbling over to them.  
  
"Come on, we have to get back to Artimis, She's err, out, Kinda." said Remus still on his broom  
  
~*~*~*~ A/n: Okay, yeah you probably are going A: this is a bad chapter B: This is a great chapter! C: It's okay D: Err...... E: GET ON WITH IT! F: I just licked by keyboard I'm so hungry Yeah, Just said A, B, C, D, E, F in your review (I just did F) But I feel like being random, so yippee for my, anyhoo, TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Duh-dun-Da! ~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius stumbled over to James' Broom and got on. They flew back to where Artimis was, and landed about 20 feet away, apparently Voldemort had screamed himself out, because he was unconscious.  
  
Sirius ran over to Artimis, the little light she had made was floating back into her. Apparently it knew to go back to her once Sirius came.  
  
"Artimis? Arti are you okay?" Sirius asked moving her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I will say it again 'She's out'"  
  
Sirius ignored James comment. He picked Artimis up Remus' wand fell from her hand and landed on the stone floor. Remus bent over and picked it up. Sirius walked over to James' broom. And got on it.  
  
"What about your broom? Use it!" said James outraged  
  
"I dunno where it is." Sirius said grinning  
  
Artimis waved her hand. And out of no where Sirius' old battered broom appeared.  
  
"Artimis? You're awake?" asked Sirius ignoring his broom  
  
"Barely..." Artimis said slowly  
  
"Don't worry we'll be back at the Inn soon, just hang on." said Sirius running over to his broom. He got on it and started to fly back to the inn.  
  
The question on his mind now was: If Artimis dies from her wounds, will she become a ghost again? Or will she not even die from her wounds?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 25~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. Unhealed Wounds, Thank you Remus

A/N: Hi loyal readers! Sorry for not posting in (what seems like) a century! Very sorry about it! I was traveling most of my summer. But I'm back! And here is chapter 26!!!!! Enjoy!!! ~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus and James flew back to the inn in silence. It was starting to rain slightly; the rain hit them the spears. Artimis's blood soaked Sirius's jeans and white T-shirt. Sirius couldn't see where he was flying, no one could, and the storm had gotten worse.  
  
"DAMNIT!" yelled Sirius, outraged.  
  
Remus flew up next to him and signed to land. Sirius went into a slow dive and James and Remus dived quickly to the ground. They landed on a street about 5 blocks from the Inn. Artimis put her hand on the back of Sirius' head.  
  
"Artimis? Are you awake?" Sirius asked as he got of his broom.  
  
"Just take me to the tower.." She whispered  
  
Sirius looked around, they where next to "Robes for all occasions" "Remus!"  
  
Remus turned and looked at Sirius. "What?" he asked walking over to him.  
  
"The tower." Artimis said again, some black blood came slowly out of her wound. Remus turned to look, and there in the distance, was the clock tower. "The clock tower? Why, but." Remus said sounding confused. The rain was still beating down. "Alright, lets go." Said Remus he turned and ran for his broom. "Sirius? What are you doing, come on!" James yelled as he shoved of the ground and hovered a few feet of the ground.  
  
Sirius shook his head, and then mounted his broom; hold Artimis as secure as possible. He bolted over the buildings, and shops. He flew in the window, soon followed by James and Remus. They all got off they're brooms, Sirius walked over to the corner where Artimis' bed was, and set her down.  
  
"What do we do?" James asked at a whisper. "I don't think there is much any of us can do." Remus regretted "We have to get Voldemort's blood out of her wound;" Sirius mumbled "Then she might have a chance to heal herself..."  
  
Sirius stood up and walked into the other room where there was a sink, shower, and toilet. Sirius took his shirt off and washed the blood off it, then put it back on. He looked around and saw a washcloth, and a towel; Sirius grabbed both of them, and then ran back to Artimis.  
  
"Uh, anything we can do?" James asked Sirius thought for a moment as he pushed Artimis shirt up a little, and started to wipe the black blood away. "Remus watch for a phoenix. James, watch for people coming in here." Sirius said, as he went to get the wash cloth wet.  
  
The two of them nodded and went on to do they're tasks. Sirius had drifted to sleep his head leaning against the wall. James was drifting in and out of conciseness. Remus on the other hand was wide awake looking around, when the rain had let up a little and the sun was starting to raise, he say a red spot flying towards them. Remus let a little smile cross his face and woke up Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked up at him with tired eyes. "Yes what is it?" he mumbled sitting up.  
  
"I think I saw the phoenix." Remus said quietly  
  
Artimis opened her eyes and looked around the room and sat up slightly.  
  
"Artimis! Are you all right? Don't sit up your wound!" Sirius said fully awake  
  
Artimis sat up and look around blankly. "I'm fine Sirius, honest. I heal, thank you for getting ride of the black blood." She said looking at him, se then turned and looked at Remus. "Uh, yeah, um, welcome back." Remus sputtered out  
  
Artimis stood up and swayed a little leaning on Remus until she feel back to the bed.  
  
"Ow..." she mumbled "You shouldn't stand up." Said Sirius, "Lie down, let me see your wound." "I told you it's healed." Artimis mumbled as Sirius looked at the wound, blood was still coming out of it. "It's not healed, Artimis." Sirius said standing up and walking over to the window. "You have to rest Artimis." An owl flew into the window and crashed clumsily onto the floor with a thud. Sirius walked over to the owl and removed the roll of parchment; and read it to himself.  
  
"I have to go, Remus, watch Artimis." Sirius said  
  
"Sirius." Artimis said quietly. "Are you going to see him again? When will I be able to see him?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know any thing anymore." He mumbled not even looking at her, he ran down the stars and with a slam of the door that echoed through the hollow tower.  
  
"Remus, how long have you known Sirius?" Artimis asked, sitting up a little bit more.  
  
Remus sat down and looked her in the eye. "Five years, this year"  
  
"You're a werewolf, right?"  
  
".Yes." Artimis grinned. "You and Sirius have been through a lot eh?"  
  
Remus just nodded. "How.how did you."  
  
"Die?" Artimis said finishing his sentence. Remus nodded slowly.  
  
Artimis sighed and nodded. "I'm not surprised you wanted to know about it. I was killed.murder actually.by a werewolf."  
  
Remus froze. "O-oh. S-so, I'm guessing y-you don't like me eh?"  
  
"No, I like you, I like James, and I love Sirius, I hate that werewolf, not you, not people that are werewolves, it is not they're fault of what they are." Artimis said looking out the window at the sun that was rising. Remus looked a little squeamish sitting next to Artimis. "Something wrong?" Artimis asked looking at him  
  
"Oh, uh, um, no, nothings wrong." He said quickly. "I think I'll go wake up James." "Don't go." Artimis said still gazing out the window "Why?" "I don't want to die alone." She whispered "Your not." Remus broke off. "Okay, I'll stay." Artimis smiled. "Thank you Remus. Thank you."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-End of Chapter 26-*-*-*-*-*-*- A/N: Weeee, Heh, I'm making this a roller coaster of emotions aren't I? Do you see a twist yet? I do *evil grin* Poor Remie. Any ways please tell what you thought of this chapter, I know it was short but, I did put a-lot-a thought in it..I know "You can Think?" *sigh* I'll shut-up before I confuse/reveal what will happen. *another evil grin* now please review my friends! Thank you!  
~Brit~ 


	26. Unhealed Wounds, Bastard Artimis stealer

Sirius Walked down the empty street. He glanced at the crumpled scrap of parchment:  
  
Come to The park 3 shops away from Grinngots I'm waiting there  
I have something VERY important I need to tell you. Please come  
quick.  
--Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts  
School for witchcraft and wizardry  
  
He put in back in his jean pocket. Taking his hand out he saw it was wet with blood. "Oh, well, this sucks." Sirius said letting a large sigh out over the whole silent street. He looked around thinking of what he could do, to get rid of all the blood on his jeans, and legs. Sirius looked around for something to wash his jeans off with when, out of the corner of his eye he say a shadowy figure following him. "Not anymore fights, I think dying once is enough for a day." He said to himself He kicked a rock and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to act natural, even though having your pants be soaked in blood wasn't natural. He had been walking for about 10 minutes, and the person was still following him. Sirius stopped walking. Turning to the side he looked over into the owl post. "Oh my god! What's that?!" Sirius said loudly in shock "What? What?" Said the person following him hopping out from behind a nearby trash can. Sirius sighed. "I didn't think anyone would fall for that, what kinda dip wad is following me now?" Sirius asked forcing his head back to get his wet hair out of his eyes. There was a groan from the cloaked figure. "Yeah, yeah, call me a dip wad but at least I can tell the difference between milkweed and dogwood."  
  
"Oh shut up! That was only once."  
  
There was a small chuckle from under the cloak. "Yes, well, Sherlock, at least you can be popular and all that shit, but it helps if you want to at least pass the pop quiz in transfiguration," he said turning his head so Sirius could he a smile crease his face. "I'm shocked that you haven't killed someone else, or yourself, with your wonderful wand capability." He said sarcastically "Shut up moron, who the hell are you? I don't have time to fool around, lay the cards on the table and let's get this over with." "What cards? What table?"  
  
"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPECH!!!" Yelled Sirius "Ah, shad up, I'm here to beat the living bitch out of you, for fucking up the rest of my gang."  
  
"Hmm, now, won't I just beat the fuck out of you just like your little moron gang?" Sirius asked sweetly  
  
"Shut it, I'm going to kill you this time."  
  
Sirius sighed. "I've already been killed once today, I don't care to make it twice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, what kind of fighting do you want to use? Wand? Hand-to-hand? Or some weird piece of shit you made up?"  
  
"Some piece of shit I made up. No wands, no body contact."  
  
"That sounded wrong."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter. And get this straight, Artimis is mine, so get you're fucking hands off her."  
  
*** A/N: haha, I love doing screwed up things like this, wow, I made Sirius kinda PMS-e here, oh well, and here we go again! (Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating, real bad writers block and I've been sick -.-;;) *~*~*  
  
Dumbledore sat in a small bench, his head tilted slightly back in thought. "How many more of these damn dreams must I have, but the ones I've had recently have been..different from the others..this one..she..she wasn't dead, she looked dead, but she wasn't I could feel it, she was alive..she was breathing, I could feel her breath..but, does that mean she's...?"  
  
*~*~* Artimis had been asleep for quiet some time, but Remus let her sleep, he himself was feeling a little bit tired but was going to try to stay awake until Artimis woke up. The phinoex wasn't any help, well at least not to Artimis. Remus shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting, Artimis was limp and breathing slowly, if Remus could here her breath, everything was alright. Remus heard a loud scream, then groaning, and evil laugh vibrated around outside. Artimis sat up. "What? What happened?" "I don't know I'm going to go see. Stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Because if I put you in trouble, Sirius would kill me." Remus said sighing; he stood up and walked over to the steps "  
  
"I wouldn't let him kill you, your to nice." Artimis said  
  
Remus smiled to himself. "Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
Remus quickly went down the stairs. James was alert and awake.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" James spluttered  
  
"I don't know, I'm going to see what it was." Remus said walking out of the tower  
  
Remus jogged along the cobblestone street, following the groaning sounds. A strong wind passed Remus causing some dust to get into his eyes, Remus coughed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
He heard a noise, a shuffle, then a loud thud, and someone flew out of the window in the clock tower, carrying Artimis.  
  
~*~*~ A/n: this is way to short so I'm not going to end in here, I would otherwise, nice cliffy eh? Maybe I should...  
  
Well, Should I? Is that a yes? Hey, why are you twitching? Continue? Why? You'll kill me? Well, that sucks for you, see if you killed me then I couldn't Finish, let alone continue this chapter..heh heh heh heh... But you could send a letter bomb.. That would suck. Why do I have a feeling that a few people are really pissed off at me? Uh-oh. OKAY OKAY!!!! Don't hurt me!!!! I'll continue!!!!!! I'm doing it now!!! ::Gets back to work, mumbling furiously:: ~*~*~ "ARTIMIS!!!" Yelled Remus, Artimis' body looked limp over the persons' shoulder.  
  
"R-R-Remus.." Said a weak dying voice  
  
Remus ran over behind a rather large trash basket. Sirius lay on the ground leaning against a wall of a small candy shop. "Sirius what happened?!" Remus asked kneeling down next to him.  
  
~*~*~ A/n: okay that next part is...well.... Lets' just say, people, icky.. See, me mum's works at a really good burn unit.and they have a realistic burned body..and I was just there with me mum getting me sis..and we walked past it so...I know what burns look like, I should, Being friends with pyros and being a pyro. (Oh yeah, a Pyro is a person that burns things.) Like..paper.and the barbeque err.mum won't let me anymore, because I sprayed lighter fluid on the fire and FOOM!! Heh.heh.. Oh well.here we go.. ~*~*~  
  
Sirius' arms, hands and chest where covered in burns, some of his skin had melded together on his fingers. His shirt had turned to ash, his face was fine except for a small burn on his right cheek. His burns must have been 2nd degree 3rd in some places. Remus felt queasy, the smell of burnt flesh would make anyone feel sick.  
  
"I don't want to die again. Why can't everything go back to normal?" Sirius whispered  
  
"You're not going to die again. Think about it, if everything was the way it was, you wouldn't know Artimis, if you think about it Sirius, you only met what? A week ago?" Remus said  
  
"You're not making me feel better." Choked Sirius "Don't leave me here, alone."  
  
"I have to though," Remus said standing up "If I don't you'll die, and who ever took Artimis could be very far."  
  
"What?! Who the hell to Artimis?! It was that bastard that did this to me?" Sirius yelled trying to stand up Remus was surprised that no one had come out of the shops, even though, people didn't live in them, at least people from the inn.  
  
"Don't stand I'll be right back." Remus ran back to the clock tower to get James  
  
When Remus got there James wasn't by the door.  
  
"James?" Remus asked worriedly. Then Remus realized what that 'Thud' sound had been. James falling and rolling down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~ A/n: Oh I rule! 2 cliffies in one!!! 2 in 1!!!! I rule!!!! ::smiles happily:: Erk. Your all going to kill me now aren't you? ::goes to hide in bomb shelter:: Hey, can't blame me, there's no humor in this chapter, and I want funny things!!! Anyways, have fun reading..I sure had trouble writing it. ta dears. 


	27. Unhealed Wounds, Rape

A/n: This chapter and the next (most likely should be rated "R" because on concepts and stuff) okay anyways. I have to update people, or Georgia will kill me, literally. But now I can bribe her to do stuff...bwa-haha..like take my trash during lunch..because I'm that lazy to walk 15 feet to the trash..Well this chapter is umm pissed off hurt badly Sirius. Pissed of Artimis and I Unmask the mystery person! (Dun duh da!) Remus real worried.and Artimis gets raped? Maybe? Heh, Lily spases though... Anyways.. Okay, well here's chapter.28? Yeah, 28. ~*~*~  
  
Remus ran over to James, his head ripe red with blood his arm awkwardly twisted, Remus could tell it was broken. "Oh god, don't let him be dead." Remus thought frantically as he went over to James and rolled him over onto his back. "James? James please don't be dead!" Yelled Remus searching for a pulse on his neck.  
  
Remus heard the door to the tower open and close. Remus spun around, and Lily stood at the door way, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide. ~*~*~ Artimis opened her eyes to be looking into blackness. She tried to move, but her body was numb, her arms and legs felt like dead weight. "Hello?" She was able to make out of her mouth which was limp and sore. Light shown as a blanket was removed from her face and body. "You're awake Artimis. Took you awhile." Artimis recognized that voice, that voice was from boy that always wanted to talk to her he was from Slytherin..M..M it was M there was an M in the name... Mal.Malfoy! Loucius Malfoy! That Slime! "What do you want?" Artimis asked her eyes clearing up to scan the room. I was small about 12 by 12. Artimis was lying on a bed and there was a couch which Loucius was sitting on. There was a door on the wall on the opposite wall. "What do you think I want?" Loucius asked leaning forward, his blonde hair was chin length. "How the hell am I suppose to know??! Why can't I move you bastard?" "Oh, that one hurt. Bastard? Me? I'm hurt." Loucius said trying to look hurt, but it made him look more like an Idiot. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE?" Artimis yelled That's when Artimis couldn't breath; she gasped breathlessly trying to get even a little bit of precious oxygen. "Oh, don't struggle. I don't want you to die yet, I want to play." Loucius said smiling more than ever. He stood up and ran a finger along her cheek then down until his finger reached her stomach. "Get..your...fucking...finger..off..me.." Artimis said in-between gasps of breath "I have a spell on you and when ever you say or do something I don't like, you loose more and more ability to breath, now if your nice..I won't take to long..Sirius doesn't deserve you..You know that..." He said his smile turning into a rapist happiest grin. ~*~*~ A/n: Oh! The surprise! I want to end it now..but everyone would kill me...am I right? Anyways, its 9:22 and I'm listening to Hoobastank..again and again...I'm going to have this CD memorized by tomorrow! :: Cheers :: it's a good CD so I don't mind. Anyways..Here we go again! ~*~*~ Lily slumped to the floor. "James? What happened to James?" Lily said her eyes full of tears. "GO get help, lily! Now!! Or James and Sirius will die!! Hurry!!" Remus yelled  
  
"I'm not going to die that easy you know." Sirius said he was standing his burns looked awful; he was in real bad shape.  
  
Lily looked startled and screamed crawling away from Sirius.  
  
"Which way did Artimis go?" Sirius choked  
  
"Sirius! Why did you moved, the burns look at your fingers!" Remus yelled taking out his wand to try to help James, his pulse was almost gone. "What happen to James?" Sirius asked Realizing that Remus had been trying to help James.  
  
"Lily! Go!" Remus yelled Sirius walked over his leg burnt wincing he knelt over James.  
  
"Damn it." Sirius said quietly "Damn it." He said louder "DAMN IT!!!" he yelled "That bastards going to pay for the hell he's caused. I'm going to kill him! DAMN IT!"  
  
Sirius went out the door; Remus ran after him. "Sirius, at least wait until we get help!" Sirius closed his eyes. "I made a promise Remus.. I made a promise to Fawks. I promised that I would never leave her. That I would love her forever." Sirius turned his head, his eyes pierced through Remus' stubborn streak. "I like to keep my promises." Sirius waved his wand and his broom flew down from the tower. "I want to keep that promise, Even if it is the last one." Sirius pushed off and flew off in the direction the man had gone.  
  
~*~*~ Artimis was able to breathe again. Damn, now what? She asked herself "Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you until Sirius comes, then I'll let him watch as I screw you over.." His smile widened. He had gone back to sit on the couch after Artimis told him to get his finger away.  
  
~*~*~ A/n: Is it just me or is this an uncomfortable chapter? Oh well, it flows smoothly with all the pot holes and sudden bumps.. Anyways, I'll continue now.. ~*~*~ "Is this all a trap?" Artimis asked not looking at him, but instead the ceiling. "Not completely, don't think I'd do this to just have some fun. See, I am a year younger but I know all about you. Dumbledore talking to himself don't think I haven't heard all about you from that old buzzard. See, I've seen, you, and your very pretty you know." He smiled so wide he looked like a frog "I always pay most of the time, but it'd be nicer to not have to; and in the processes I get to make the one person I hate be tortured more than ever.." There was a banging sound then the door opened. The badly hurt Sirius stood at the door. His eyes looked around the room, from Artimis to Loucius where the stayed and sat glaring. Artimis' eyes widen when she saw the burns on Sirius. "Sirius!" Artimis said shocked "What happened? Are you going to be alright? Sirius did this bastard do this to you?" Artimis choked and gasped unable to breathe. Her chest moved up and down 10x the normal speed. "Move and your little bitch dies." Loucius said; his wand pointed towards Sirius "Ready to watch me fuck your Bitch?"  
  
~*~*~end of chapter~*~*~  
  
A/n: wow, I feel uncomfortable..and dirty...ick....Loucius is a PERVERT!!! Yeah, okay...I dunno why I wrote this...hey, I love twists! Anyways, I have to get going its 10:00 and I need my sleep, test in science! *groan* I made the chapter Georgia! Be happy! See! It's made! Oh now I know why I made this chapter! I have a sexist teach and this involves rape and they kinda go together.wow I just confused my self... Ta. 


	28. Unhealed Wounds, Tomorrow

A/n: ARG!!! I just went to the dentist -.-;; I need 7 fillings/fixings of  
fillings...gee...I really don't take care of my teeth..Oy...Oh well.  
Anyhoo, CHAPIE 29!! Yea! Almost to 30!! *cheers* okay..I'm working!  
~*~*~*~*~  
Malfoy was just grinning so wide; it would make anyone sick.  
There was a crash as the door fell open and crashed only inches from  
Malfoy.  
There was a yell of a counter curse and a shot of light. Luscious was  
thrown across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. He slid to the  
ground in a heap.  
Remus was at the door holding his wand out in front of his face. He was  
panting. He had apparently had run the whole way there.  
Artimis sat up rubbing her neck with both her hands. Sirius moved over to  
Malfoy and started kicking him.  
"Fucking," He kicked him in the face "Bastard," A blow to the groin "Keep,"  
Another blow to the groin "Your filthy hands off her." He kicked him in the  
chest. Sirius walked over to Remus.  
"Thanks." He said "What about James?"  
"Madam Kuju came after you left. Fawkes came she said; and dragged her out  
of bed." Remus said carefully putting his wand back in its respective place  
in his robes.  
Artimis was still rubbing her neck.  
"Artimis? Are you okay?" Remus asked  
Sirius walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Humans have it bad. If I where still a ghost."  
"You're not though Artimis."  
She moved her hands from around her neck and nodded.  
"I know." She said as she stood up. "Seems I'm causing more problems now.  
Before I caused very few." She sighed and walked outside the room.  
She paused and turned around.  
"Do you want him waking up while we're still here? No? Then come on."  
Remus and Sirius started to follow her.  
"Okay, we have one broom and three people...." Remus stated as they got out  
side the small hut on the burbs of the magical world. Actually it was  
technically in the muggle world. But that didn't seem to matter. It was  
odd. They seemed so far from Diagon alley but they where less then a mile  
away.  
"Remus shouldn't have to run again." Sirius said  
"You two ride the broom, I can transport myself." Artimis said  
They gave her a funny look.  
"You're not a ghost anymore though...." Remus said quietly  
"I know I'm not. That doesn't mean cannot fly. I have a different type of  
magic then you." She said  
Remus just nodded.  
"What?" Sirius asked looking stunned.  
"Some people can take the little amounts of magic from the things  
surrounding them." Remus explained.  
"I'll be right behind you." Artimis said smiling at them.  
She put her hands out at her sides. Little bits of light flew from rocks,  
trees etc. to her hands. After about 10 minutes after Remus and Sirius had  
flown off, Artimis had wings coming out of her back. The one slight  
movement the giant eagle like wings she flew up in the air and drifted over  
to Diagon alley. She easily flew over the inn and all the other stores and  
shops. She flew into the window of the clock tower.  
Remus and Sirius were sitting on the floor quietly, waiting.  
She landed on the ground and looked at them. They looked up at her. Her  
wings slowly disappeared.  
"Is something wrong?" Artimis asked  
"Well, I don't think Dumbledore will believe that you are Artimis, I mean,  
after all, you are, older, you're what? 16?" Remus said. He stood up and  
dusted his pants off.  
Artimis looked at him, he was right. Would Dumbledore believe her?  
"He'll believe you. You just looked older....and....older." Sirius said  
standing up.  
Artimis nodded, but still seemed rather upset.  
"You should go get your supplies for school. Or, you won't have them. I'll  
be coming with you on the train. Just get the things you need and met me  
here tomorrow." Artimis said turning around. She got out a large suit case  
and opened it.  
Remus and Sirius looked at her, startled.  
She looked over at them again. Sighing she spoke again "If you don't get  
the books think what hell the professors will put you through."  
They nodded. Remus quickly ran down the stairs.  
"Artimis? Something's wrong. Don't think I'm that stupid." Sirius said,  
staying behind.  
"Nothings wrong. Why would you think that?" Artimis asked  
Sirius put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let go of me." She said shaking his hand off.  
"Artimis....tell me...." Sirius said grabbing her arm gently  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled ripping her arm out of his grasp.  
Sirius saw her tears where running down her face; bitter tears.  
They just looked at each other.  
"If nothings wrong then why are you crying?" Sirius asked  
"Don't you see? I'm not supposed to be alive. I should be dead right now. I  
should be a ghost. I'm changing the future. That's not a good thing!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
A/n: god! I can't feel my foot! Arg! Now it has the awful tingling  
feeling... Anyhoo, tell me people. What should I do for the next chapter?  
(Georgia, click "Post review" and tell me... that goes for the rest of you  
^.~) =^-.-^= ^o.o^ -- stoned cat.lol. ^^ so people. Should I  
kill off Artimis? Yes/no? (A why would be nice too ^^) Should I get her to  
the school have her talk to Dumbledore and then be transferred to a  
different school? Y/N Ya know. Any other ideas are welcome.  
Okay, I'm going to polish this one off now. Ta!  
~*~*~*~*~  
Sirius looked at her. "I don't care if you change the future."  
"Yeah, but a lot of other people will mind." Artimis snapped  
Sirius grabbed her shoulders; and leaned close to her so he was about 2"  
from her face.  
"Maybe you should be alive now, maybe that is how the future was planed out  
for you." He said looking her in the eye.  
He leaned closer and kissed her. His face got wet, but none the less, he  
didn't seem to mind much.  
"Hey!" Sirius said looking rather shocked. "I'm healed! The burns! They're  
gone!"  
Artimis smiled.  
"I'm like Fawkes, that's what my tears do..." she said tilting her head  
Sirius smiled and waved.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Sirius said and jogged down the stairs.  
~*~*~End of chapter~*~*~  
A/n: REVIEW! NOW DAMNIT! Lol...jk. I would like it if you did. Gotta go.  
Ta. 


	29. Unhealed Wounds, Author Note

((This is just a note to anyone who liked this story... I am (2 years after I stopped writting it) going to go back, edit, refine, polish up and post all over again. So if you did enjoy this story, FEAR NOT! I'm going to Attempt to start it up again. Please leave messages if you're interrested on me starting it up again and the like. Thank you very much 33))


End file.
